The Key to Seven Spheres
by Angelbabe14
Summary: TP AU R&R His icy royal blue eyes met her warm chocolate brown ones. Kill him! Kill him! Pan’s mind screamed at her. Trunks stared at her, his breaths slower and his lungs battling for air. He stared at the blade that was coming down into his face...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ.

Author's note: Some people will find this familiar because of a fanfic I wrote earlier call Soul Blade but I didn't have time to finish it so I deleted it and edited it and of course, finished it. This is a VERY alternative universe. If you just have to have everything from DBZ in here then do not read it. If you don't mind as long as Trunks and Pan are together then you will love this story as it contains magic and everything. Oh and one thing… a lot of you read, but don't review and that was one of the reasons I took my story off because I didn't get many reviews. Plz R&R! It won't hurt to le me know how my story is going. Thank you.

Summary: T/P A legendary sword was the key to seven wishes. Many searched for the sword, but always were stopped by the Key Keeper. The Key Keeper has died and her daughter must take her place. Pan, has lost her mother at a young age and now has an enormous responsibility on her shoulders, but she does not know until an assassin comes and destroys her life. Trunks, the assassin, was hired to kill her father and soon befriended Pan. A legendary sword was in her possession and there was seven elemental spheres. A guardian guarded each one. Pan was determined to wish her father back, but something deep down in Trunks had other plans…

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Wow! This is awesome, Dad!" said a now fifteen year old Pan as she lifted up her new sword. Her eyes shined with excitement and her mouth was pulled up into a big smile. She looked at her dad and then looked her sword. It had a ruby red metal pole with some ancient words shaped with swirling lines and dots, each letter unique, swirled around on it, and at the top of it was a diaphanous turquoise moon-shaped blade but with uneven sharp edges. The stick-like sword she got was gleaming in the sun. Her heart thumped against her chest as she ran her hand up and down the smooth red surface of the handle. She knew immediately that something unique and special was in this sword. She could feel it calling to her as though trying to let her know her mission with it. Today was her fifteenth birthday, and her father and her were going to celebrate it together. She lifted it up and said proudly, "I want to be a sword master when I grow up. I am going to be just as good as you!"

"Of course, Pan. You will be a great swordsman," said Pan's father. He smiled at Pan, but she gave him a look in which he realized his mistake. He chuckled and made the correction, "Ahem, a swordswoman I mean." Pan smiled, she was grateful that she still had her dad. He loved her very much and was the only thing left in her life. Her mom died by cancer and since she was the only child she had no other brothers and sisters. She didn't have any friends, though she didn't know why. They would always give her eccentric looks and turn their heads away whenever she smiled at them. When she finally became a teenager she stopped caring about friends and studied hard. She graduated school early because of her knowledge. She didn't know what to do with her life since then. She knew she wanted to be like her father, the greatest swordsman in the world.

Gohan looked at her with serious and sad eyes. He caressed her forehead as he spoke, "Pan, I want you to take care of your sword. It is very special. It was your mother's." Gohan took a deep breath. Each time he talked about his wife a sharp pain would clench his heart. He looked at Pan as he tried not show weakness. He took another deep breath and ignored the questioning look Pan gave him. "She wanted you to have it when the time was right. This sword is unique and very special," said Pan's father in a very serious tone. Pan looked at him with surprise. Why was her father so serious about a sword? Pan didn't want to question and thought it best if she just went along. She had a feeling about this sword.

"Yes, father," said Pan as equally. She looked back down as if checking to see if something miraculous has happened, but the sword looked the same.

"I am going to train you to be great. There isn't only strength in this sword, but also magic," Gohan said looking at the sunset. Pan looked up at him surprised. Her eyes scanned her father's face and her eyebrows knitted together. How can there be magic in a sword? She looked down at her sword again amazed. Her father couldn't be lying could he?

"Magic? Father there is no such thing as magic. Techniques, skill, speed, and power there is, but magic?" Pan said with doubt in her voice. Gohan looked at her and smiled. He knew she would be a little bit perplexed, but she will know in time about the full power of this sword. _Videl_, Gohan thought, _your precious treasure is going down to our daughter. I know you would be proud. _

"Yes there is magic, Pan, and great power, but you musn't use it for anything. Ok?" Gohan said seriously. He knew that the sword contained a power which drove warriors insane. Many would thirst for this sword and come looking for it. Pan looked at him oddly. Her black eyebrows pulled up in question. She nodded. Gohan continued, "Many will try and take this sword away from you, but you cannot let them touch it. Pan, you are special. You have something no one else has. Someday you will be stronger than me!" Gohan smiled softly and Pan returned the gesture. "I will train you to experience some of the power in this sword."

Pan grinned. Finally! She could learn how to be great and fierce some! Everyone will soon learn her name. "Yeah," Pan said eagerly, "and will I learn how to use the magic?"

Gohan chuckled and got up from the small brown wooden bench they were sitting on. He looked down at his petite daughter and said, "Of course! You have to learn the magic." Gohan laughed as he saw his daughter's dreamy face. "It's time to go to bed, Pan. Let's go. We will start training in a week."

Pan nodded and grabbed her sword carefully to follow her father. She went into her bedroom, but before she walked past the door she turned to look at her father. "Dad?"

Gohan turned from his door straight across from hers. "Yes?"

"Do you think I will be good as you?" Pan asked. She knew it was a stupid question. Most parents would say yes to just comfort their child or to make them go to bed quickly. No parent would tell their child that they will be a failure. But she still had to ask the question anyway.

"Yes, Pan, I think you would be," Gohan said sincerely. Pan nodded and smiled. She went into her room and left then her little light on in her room. Gohan shook his head. She was still afraid of the dark. His wife was a bit the same. They both were afraid of the dark. Gohan went into his small bedroom and turned off the light. He lied down in his queen sized bed. He sighed deeply. His daughter was growing up so fast. Soon she will be the next Key Keeper. He closed his eyes as he finally let himself go from this world and into the dream world.

A week passed by with each day passing by slowly for Pan. She couldn't wait to start training. She would lay down on her bed and her eyes would stare at the ceiling while her mind would create images of herself fighting in battles the would save the world, though when the day came to train she had regretted ever touching that sword. She would train everyday, and each day she would flop down on her bed too tired to even get up to shower. After a few months, she began to enjoy the sessions as she got more stamina. Her father would teach her how to meditate and to control energy from the sword. He showed her techniques on how to block or attack the opponent. She began to thirst for more training as she began to finally learn how to fight battles.

In seven months, she learned how to use a little bit of magic and how to attack and block many moves of an opponent. She would be in the woods practicing with her father. 

"Come on, Pan. You can do it!" yelled Pan's father. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were intensely focused on his daughter. She has learned a lot quickly. She was as strong as her mother. Hs eyes shined with pride as his daughter would practice attacks. Pan screamed as a ball of fire formed at the point of her blade. The fireball looked as if it was contained in a small sphere of glass. Pan concentrated more as she growled to muster out the energy to let the sphere go at her target. The sphere went flying at a few trees and they sprang up in flames, and soon were no more in just a few seconds. Sweat dripped down her forehead and down her nose to drop on the green grass. She was exhausted. She has been practicing for five hours without stopping.

"I think that is enough for today," Pan's father said. "You are doing great, Pan. You just keep improving with each session. It won't be long until you are like me." Pan smiled weakly as her eyelids were barely open. Gohan walked to their small yet spacey home to rest. It was dusk and sprays of red, yellow, and orange had painted the sky making a beautiful sunset. Pan dragged herself to her house and plopped herself in the shower. She sighed as the warm water cascaded on her sweaty dirty body_. Man, this sword business is hard_, Pan thought. She never would have thought it would be this difficult.

Pan knew it was time to step out of the shower, but her body refused to step aside from the comforting beads of water sliding down her sore muscles. Pan groaned and forced herself out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her small figure and groggily walked into her room.

Pan got her pajama flannel red pants and a t shirt on top. She sat on her small twin sized bed and looked out her window. Stars were speckled in the sky and the moon was full, illuminating the pitch black sky. She sighed dreamily. She wished she could fly. She shook her head to get the impossible idea out of her head. She pulled the blue covers down and then lifted them up to get into the soft comfortable bed. She closed her eyes to finally go to sleep after a day's hard work, but then unfamiliar voices intruded her sleep. She groaned as she felt her curiosity build, and dragged herself out of the warm comfortable bed. Her bare feet touched the cold ground and she wrapped her arms around herself. She started to walk down stairs and saw her father arguing with someone unfamiliar. "Dad, what is going on?" asked Pan groggily. Her eyelids were semi-closed, but opened up as she knew something wrong was occurring.

Gohan looked up surprised. He felt his heart pound against his built chest as his mind filled with worry. What was his daughter doing up? Gohan said, "Nothing, sweetie, just go back to bed." He hoped that she would heed his command, but turned around with anger in his eyes as the other man spoke.

"I think she will be staying here, Gohan," said a man with a short stubby hat. His thin mouth was quirked up into a smirk and his eyes looked devilish. A tall muscular man stood by him making him the one to worry about. The tall man had a black cloak on with its hood placed over his head, the shadow masking his face. A sheath was placed on his back and Pan knew that he too was a swordsman. He had on a black muscle shirt that showed off his well built muscles. He also wore loose dark grey pants that were thin and straight. A belt of the same material was tied around his waist to hold up the loose pants. Pan squinted to try and see his face, but was to no avail. Her eyes shot towards her father when his voice boomed through the house.

"Keep her out of this, Victor. She had nothing do with this," said Gohan angrily. Why were they including his daughter in this? Gohan's heart thumped faster as he began to worry about his daughter's life. Pan was now wide awake. She thought she knew what was going on. These men were not here for peace.

"What is going on, Dad? Tell me please!" Pan cried out in desperation. She breathed heavily and felt fear grip her body. She felt something terrible was going to happen. She couldn't explain why.

"Pan you have to go now. I'll take care of them," Gohan replied. He didn't want his daughter to know about his past. He wanted her to be safe and live. He couldn't bear to have her die. She was his only life, and if he was going to go to the other world he will damn well go alone.

"But Dad," Pan began to protest. She couldn't just leave her father here with these men. She knew he was a great warrior, but something told her to stay. She could feel something terrible spilling from the man with the hood.

"No buts, Pan. Go!" Gohan yelled impatiently. _Leave, Pan, please_, Gohan pleaded in his mind. Pan stared at him and then nodded and ran upstairs.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster and her mind raced with questions she knew wouldn't be answered. She grabbed her mysterious sword and then thought about the events that were passing by. _I can take them on, can't I_, Pan thought. _Yeah, I'm skilled enough to take them on._ _My father taught me well. _She finished her thoughts with a nod and was about to bolt downstairs when she heard the clashing of metal swords. _Shit_, Pan exclaimed in her mind, _the battle has already started! I must hurry!_ She slipped into her skintight purple pants with black boots, and her turquoise skintight top. When she finished dressing almost falling in the act, she heard an anguished cry of pain. She felt like her heart stopped as she gasped. Her father had to have won! No one was greater than him. She grabbed her sword again and gripped it hard, her knuckles turning white.

She ran down the hallway and down the stairs, her jet black hair waving behind her. She gleefully said, "Dad you won!" But when she arrived on the last step she froze as she looked at the horrible scene of death. The tall muscular man had unsheathed his sword and was standing over her father. He turned to look at her, but she didn't look at him. Her mouth gaped as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "No. No it can't be. Daddy," Pan screamed and then whispered the last sentence. She dropped to her knees with hot tears flowing down her face as she stared at her father's lifeless brown eyes. Her eyes took in the image of her father lying across the floor in a puddle of blood.

Pan's mind started to bang her with questions and doubts, but she only concentrated on one thing, her father told her to run. She got up slowly looking down at her father as crystal tears flowed down her face. She gripped her sword then ran. The tall muscular man just stood there shocked. Why didn't he kill her? The other man interrupted his thoughts, "Sir. Should I call the guards to go get her?"

"No," said the tall man gruffly, "I'll find her myself." He took off his hood and revealed his face. His tan face consisted of a full mouth and sharp pointed nose. He had thick lilac eyebrows and blue piercing eyes, but his eyes had a purple mysterious glint. He was a very handsome young man. His short lavender hair was silky and thin and its bangs caressed his lilac brow. His face was not marked with age and showed that he nineteen years old and was a very skilled swordsman. His harsh life molded him into a strong warrior.

He sheathed his sword and smirked. Now his plan was going to begin. He knew that he was going to change her life forever and it felt great knowing that he had the power to do so. It was going to be a new beginning for her and she won't even realize it.

"Let's go," he said and walked past the short man. His cloak swayed behind him as they both strode outside. "Set it on fire. I don't want this house to exist anymore." He watched his men set the small house in flames. He smiled sadistically as he saw the flames eating at her old memories. _Don't worry, my dear girl, I will make new memories for you_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pan and her life

About two years have past since the incident with her father. She would dream about those nightmares and woke up sweating and crying. Each time she saw the hooded man her heart would fill with hate and rage. Who was he? She felt the burning need to find out. She had always wondered who that man was in the hood. She didn't see his face because of the shadow from the hood that hid his face. She would curse at him, but wouldn't even know who to curse because she didn't even know his name. If his name was revealed to her she would have taken the action of revenge and killed him.

She had a new home now. Everything has changed since that incident two years ago. She lived near some mountains in a small green forest. She didn't know much about the place where she lived because she ran until she ran no more. Pan sighed as the dark memory came flooding into her mind…

She sprinted past the two killers with every bit of energy she could muster from the muscles of her legs. Her breathing became short as oxygen was being used to keep her body moving. Feelings drove her to the point of not hearing. Her heart hammered against her cheat as she rage, sorrow, and regret. She hated herself for not saving her father earlier. She wanted to run back and take her revenge now, but she knew that she would not survive if her father didn't even survive. Why did he die so easily? Was that man that strong to kill him in a minute? Rage filled her body and ran through her blood. She stopped and turned around determined to go back. Her eyes widened as her rage went to sorrow. Her house, her beautiful house was burning into ashes. Her beautiful brown eyes reflected the orange chaos happening about a mile away.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and when she blinked they finally escaped to roll down her pallid face. Her heart ached as she finally realized what had happened. Everything started to sink in. She had lost her mother, her grandfather and grandmother, her father, and now her home? Her breathing started to turn into quick short breaths. She saw the men turn her way and she quickly made her decision to stay alive. She gripped her sword hard and ran into the green forest. Her little energy and flooding emotions were too much for her body to withstand. Her head felt light and her hearing became fuzzy. Everything started to blur and she fell to the ground unconscious… 

Pan dark thin eyebrows were pulled up in an expression of sorrow. She misses her father so much. She missed her light at home. She wished she could go back in time to change the circumstances. She wished she could change the events that occurred, but she knew that was impossible.

It took her a lot of time to find shelter. She would roam the forest to try and find someone who could help her and take care of her, but the forest seemed deserted. No one lived there. She finally found a little house somewhere in the forest. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She looked in the small square windows and found it desolate. She turned the knob on the door and was surprised to find it open. She called to anyone, but no one responded. This was going to be her new home. Surprisingly, she found everything she needed there so it was quite comfortable. There was a bed, there was water, and there were even clothes there. She has been living there ever since her father died.

She regretted ever leaving her father. She wanted to go back to bury her father. She didn't know if he was burned or not. Pan shook her head. She didn't want to even thin about that. Her sword was the only thing left of him and her mother. She ran her hand up the sword and stopped at its blade. She felt great power seeping form this sword. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt connected it to it. It was so mysterious. The ancient lettering and somehow she knew it was just more than a sword.

Everyday she trained, and each day she trained she thought about the man with the black cloak. That was the only thing that motivated her now was revenge. She wanted revenge! How could she find him though?

Her brow furrowed as she scolded herself from thinking bout anything else other than her training. She had gotten a lot stronger since then. She put her sword out in front of her, its diaphanous turquoise blade pointing at some trees. She closed her eyes for a half a second and then she yelled, "Burning Soul!"

A big raging fire started to form at the tip of her blade and the ancient words that were swirling in a circle on the sword glowed a bright green. The fire ball zoomed off the sword and went soaring towards eight trees. An explosion occurred with red, orange, and yellow raging flames. Then as if the fire was contained it spread out no more than the height of the trees. All of a sudden, when the trees were burnt to a crisp, the flames were sucked back in the center as if by a vacuum. The trees were no more as the flames were ate their precious wood and leaves away. She wanted the man in the black cloak to suffer just as those trees did, just as she did.

She wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead away. She walked back to her small house and on the way she saw a big deer. Its head was bent down as it took some grass into its mouth. Pan froze. She didn't want this deer to run away. She got her sword in position and then jumped and twirled her sword around while she was in the air, and then she turned it so that the blade was face down. The blade pierced the deer through its heart. She looked at it pitifully. She had to kill it because she had no food. The food she had at the cottage was spoiled.

She picked up the deer and carried it to her house. She laid the deer down on the grass and went inside to get some logs she has cut down and spared. She laid the logs down, started a little fire, and began skinning the deer with her sword. After she had skinned the deer, she cut the deer in parts to eat. She stared at the bloody carcass. Its blood dripped on the dark green grass. She put the deer's leg over the fire and it gradually started cooking. Her stomach growled at smell of cooked meat. She wish she had some salt and sauce, but knew that was just something she left behind in her old house.

She cooked the rest of the deer and she took it in the house. She was glad that the house had some plates. She sat down at the table as she ate some of the deer. Of course, she couldn't eat it all, but surprisingly this house had a refrigerator. She always wondered what happened to the owner. Who would pay for the water and who would pay for the electricity? She shrugged. It didn't matter because it was hers now. She was going to live here until she found that son of a bitch.

She sighed as she was finally full and couldn't fit anymore of the delicious meat inside of her stomach. She looked outside the window near the white sink and saw that it was dusk. Red, orange, and a hint of pink illuminated the sky. Her thoughts wondered and she kept thinking about her fifteenth birthday. The look on her face when she was given the magical sword and the feeling she felt when she first touched its smooth metal pole.

_I better go to sleep if I want to be active in the morning_, she thought as she walked to her room. When she first arrived she had noticed that this room looked as if it belonged to a male. Its walls were painted a dark red and a fireplace was in front of it. The bed was queen sized and mahogany would hold up the light red canopy. It was a very sensual room and in the closet there were only men's pajamas and clothes. The owner's shirt would stop above her knees. She got some matches to light the fireplace. She couldn't stand the dark. She climbed into bed under the soft navy blue covers. She sighed contently as her aching muscles finally relaxed against the soft mattress.

Her eyes opened and then squinted as the rays of sun blinded her eyes for that moment. Pan groaned as she knew it was time to wake up and train. She put on the only thing she had to wear since she was fifteen.

She slowly crawled out of the comfortable bed and sat there wiping her eyes. "Ugh I don't want to get up," she said groggily, her voice deeper than usual. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red. Her small bare feet hit the soft white carpet and she walked to her bathroom. Blue tiles surrounded the bathroom and a white sink stood against the tiled wall. A white toilet sat across it and the shower to the right of the toilet. A medium sized rectangular mirror hanged above the sink. She put each hand on both sides of the sink to hold up her weight. She sighed as she opened the faucet to let the cold water escape from the pipes. She held her hands under the nozzle and let the cold water splash in her cupped hands. She raised her hands to her face and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then splashed the ice cold water on her face and her eyes opened immediately as she gasped. "Cold, cold, cold," she repeated as she grabbed for the towel nearby. She finally grabbed the navy blue fuzzy towel and dried her face. She still felt the need to go back to sleep. She groaned again.

She walked back into her room and looked for her sword. She opened her closet, in which the two doors would fold up in each side. She saw it standing up against the wall in the corner. She smiled and grabbed her sword. She went through the hallway and then stopped when she heard her stomach growl. She rolled her eyes. She hated her stomach! It would always growl whenever she was hungry and if she didn't do what it commanded it would growl louder and constantly. It would get so annoying especially when she was training. She grabbed a bag and then went outside to go hunt again for her stomach to be full and leave her alone.

She went to the river that was nearby to catch some fish. She really wished she had some eggs because the idea of eating fish for breakfast wasn't too pleasing. She stood there with one leg in front of her body and one behind her body to balance herself. She held her sword up with its blade pointed diagonally at the river and she held it beside her head. She saw a fish the size of her hand and darted her sword into it in a blink of an eye. She lifted up the blade that was inside the fish up to her face to look at it. She brought her hand up and carefully grabbed the slapping fish and put it on the ground next to her where it flipped and flopped. She caught several more fish and put them into the brown bag she had brought with her. She threw the bag over her shoulder with one hand and held her sword with the other.

She walked inside her house and plopped down the bag of fish on the table. She sat down and grabbed a fish and started skinning them one by one. She was finally done after five fish and she had put them in a big bowl to carry near the oven. She looked for a tray and placed them on the metal sheet on the tray. She set the oven to be preheated, and when it was finally heated she put the tray of fish inside to cook. As she sat down at the small round, wooden table she started to think about her life. Was this healthy, for a teenage girl to be like this? She remembered dreaming of dating boys and romance, but she never would have thought of this. Her eyes reflected hurt as she thought, _but that was before Dad died_. Pan sighed. She jolted her head as the beeper from the oven broke her train of thought.

She got up to take the tray out with the mitten she had on. She put the fish on her glass white plate and sat down to enjoy her meal. When she was finally finished eating the fish she put the plates in the sink, then she felt a need to go to the restroom. She rushed to the bathroom and urinated. She washed her hand and then dried them. She was about to walk out of the bathroom when she heard a deep murmur. Her breathing quickened along with her heart beat. She slowly opened the door, with her sword in her hand tightly gripped until her knuckles were white. She slowly walked to kitchen, where she heard the voice. She then saw a man with lavender hair and blue piercing eyes. Pan felt her heart leap as she noticed that he was a very handsome man. She frowned at her reaction towards him and got rid of the thought. She thought it best to be polite at first to see what he wanted and get no trouble. "Sir, can you please get out of my house?" she asked sweetly.

"Why would I?" he said rudely as he turned around. His eyes went wide and his mouth was left ajar. Pan lifted an eyebrow at his reaction. What was wrong with him? He looked her up and down and she felt her face heat up. _Ugh, stupid hormones_, Pan thought. She frowned, not being too pleased as he examined her body. I'm up here, stupid, Pan wanted to scream, but she knew that was out of the question as she saw the sword in its sheath on his back.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you one more time. Get the hell out of my house!" She yelled angrily. Why wasn't he paying attention to her? He still continued to look at her with shock. She wanted to smack his mouth shut as she knew that a fly would probably fly into his mouth and do the work for her. What the hell was so interesting about her that had him gaping at her for that long? He then said something that perplexed her even more.

"You're that girl," he said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok I normally don't leave notes because I like to give my readers the feeling that they are reading a book, but I have noticed that many have read my story but I only have two reviews. Please my fellow readers, I need some reviews. It doesn't cost that much energy to let me know if my story is good or bad. I accept anything. Please review. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Trunks and his life

"Damn it!" said a big man with a cigar sticking out of his mouth, "I paid you good money to get rid of both of them!" His black greased hair was slicked back and his eyes held black orbs staring angrily at the man in front of him. He was in a big leather chair that rotated around in the small wooden desk. Pictures of family ordained his desk along with a plaque that said 'Mr. Forman'.

"Sorry, Sir," said a man that was in a black cloak with his hood over his head. His smirk was evident though he was not looking at Mr. Forman. He stood in front of the desk with his hands behind his back showing his powerful chest. His stance and look were arrogant as if he was the boss instead of the worker.

"You will not get the money until you have killed the girl," said Mr. Forman firmly, his eyes angrily peering at the other man. He didn't pay all of that money for just one person to be killed. There was something odd about the family that he didn't like. He knew Gohan, but he didn't know the other two. He heard that the mother died, though, so that left the girl.

The mysterious man laughed deeply and said, "I am sorry old man, but if you wish to stay alive I recommend that you give me the three hundred thousand zanies. You will pay or it won't be pretty." After he had finished this sentence he looked at his boss in front of him dangerously.

Mr. Forman felt a shiver run up and down his spine. The look that the man gave him was so malevolent and ominous that the well built man fought to keep his body from trembling. This man just came out of no where looking for a job, and so he just gave him other jobs, but he refused. He wanted this specific job to kill the Sons. Mr. Forman sputtered, "Fine, fine, but I will pay you five hundred thousand zanies if you bring the girl alive. She will be worth good money when I sell at the slave auction." He needed the money and he was hoping that the assassin will bring her alive.

The hooded assassin glared at him suspiciously wondering what he would do with the girl. It won't matter anyway, he will take care of her himself. He finally spoke, "Fine, but I want the three hundred thousand zanies now!"

"Ok, ok calm down, Trunks. Let me get it," said Mr. Forman as he stood up from his desk and then went to a safe. The safe was a little silver box placed right by the corner of his room by his desk. He turned the lock knob to put the combinations in and then opened it. Trunks waited there patiently with his arms crossed and his face still hooded. Mr. Forman then got four little packets of money wrapped up in a white band and gave it to Trunks. Trunks took the money and placed it in his black cloak in one of the interior pockets.

"Alright, I'll find the girl, but if she tries to attack me and I kill her you will still give me the money. Got it?" Trunks said looking at him with a cold look. His blue piercing eyes held a purple hue as they peered through Mr. Forman. His boss shivered as he looked into his hired assassin's eyes.

"Alright, but try not to kill her," Mr. Forman said eagerly. He wanted this man out of here. Each moment spent with this assassin made him uncomfortable.

"Ok, I am going to my cottage in the forest to stay for a while. Then I will go for the hunt, again," Trunks said and then chuckled as he went outside the office.

Mr. Forman sighed as Trunks closed the door behind him. He relaxed in his chair as he felt the cold ominous presence of evil disappear. That man was not an ordinary man. He sighed once more and went back to his work.

Trunks walked out of the small building he made business in. He walked across the busy street and into a grocery store. People looked at him with odd glances. The sword was normal around the world, but this man spilled an aura of evil that made many uncomfortable. The era of warriors was still in place and many electronics were not used for fear of starting another war.

He walked through the isles as he looked for food to buy. He finally bought some fruit and canned meals to take on his trip. As he was paying the cashier, the woman scanned his items with shaky hands and put his items in a small plastic bag. He looked at her one last time and with a deep voice he said, "Thanks." The woman smiled nervously and nodded. He rolled his eyes and walked away. These people were such cowards and it disgusted him.

As he walked to the edge of the city he began to rethink his past two years…

"All right, Victor. I got paid good money to kill the family. So we have to do a good job," said Trunks to a man with a stubby looking hat. They stood in front of a small house that was in the country. There wasn't a single house for miles, which was great for his plan to work. Victor nodded and knocked on the brown wooden door. A tall muscular man with black hair opened the door. The man's eyes widened with shock as Victor pushed his way in. Trunks followed closely behind him, his hands behind his back with one grabbing the other.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" the owner of the house asked with perplexity, his hand resting on his sword that was tucked under his belt in its sheath.

Trunks looked at him from under his hood and said shortly, "The boss wants you back, Gohan."

Gohan gasped. His hand tightened its grip on the handle of his sword. He didn't want to kill anyone, but if it came to the circumstances he would do anything to protect his secret and his daughter. "What! I worked for the man, and I don't want to work with him again. To kill people for money is just not right," he said urgently. He didn't know who these people were, but he didn't want anymore killings.

A female's voice crept into Trunks's ear saying, "Dad? What is going on?"

Trunks turned his head upward to see the owner of the voice. He smirked as he saw the beautiful young girl. Her black straight, silky hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist. Her bangs were parted in the middle and caressed both eyebrows separately. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her face was healthily pale. Her nose was small and her pink lips were full. Her body didn't look fully developed yet. Her breasts were probably an A cup and her body was lean. _Ah my sweet lady, there you are_, Trunks thought.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just go back to bed," said Gohan desperately. Trunks smiled at this scene of her father trying to save her. _No, Gohan, you can't keep her away from me_, Trunks thought.

"Victor," Trunks said loudly insisting that he not let her go. Victor looked back at him and nodded, shivering as he looked into his eyes. Why did Mr. Forman sent him to go with this guy? Victor looked back at Gohan and said, "I think she will be staying here, Gohan."

"Keep her out of this, Victor," Gohan said using his name to try and make it more personal. "She has nothing to do with this." Gohan turned to look at Pan, "Pan, you have to go now. I'll take care of them."

"But Dad," protested the girl known as Pan. Her eyes were full of worry and her hands held one another on her chest.

"No buts, Pan. Go!" Gohan yelled forcefully. He turned back at Trunks and looked at him, his eyes filled with rage and hate. He got his sword out of its sheath ready to attack. His teeth clenched together as fear started to build up in his chest. Trunks smirked. His fear was so obvious; he could almost smell it.

He saw Pan run up the stairs. _Pan, lovely name_, thought Trunks. After Pan left the scene Gohan yelled with rage, "I will not let you harm my family!"

Trunks laughed and then looked at Gohan with an evil look in his blue mysterious eyes. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he spoke to the man, whom was trying to save his life, "You have no family, Gohan. I'm sorry, but it is time for you to die."

Trunks got his sword from its black sheath and then ran quickly to cut Gohan. Gohan blocked his move and ran around Trunks to get a good idea to slash his opponent. Trunks watched, his eye brows furrowed. Gohan attacked once more, but Trunks blurred from his vision and Gohan looked around confused. This wasn't normal. Gohan's eyes went wide as he let an anguish cry out and then held his chest in shock. He looked at it and realized it was the end. He tried to breathe, but knew it was to no use. Gohan then whispered his last words, "I'm sorry, Pan." Then he fell onto the ground dead.

The girl, named Pan, came down with her gi on and a sword. His eyes widened as he saw the legendary sword in his hands. He didn't expect her to have the sword. He heard her yell "Dad you won!" But right when she got downstairs she saw what had happened. Trunks turned his head from looking down at the body in the puddle of blood and looked at her too shocked about the sword to go and kill her. "No. No it can't be. Daddy," screamed Pan and then whispered the last sentence as she dropped to her knees and stared at her father lying across the floor in a puddle of blood. Trunks watched her dumb founded too stunned to do anything. She then ran as hard as she can past Trunks and Victor. Trunks just looked at her running from a distance with a sadistic smile on his face. His eyes were wild as thoughts ran through his head. Victor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Should I call the guards to go get her?" asked Victor.

"No, I'll get her myself," said Trunks. He knew that his boss would want him to kill her. He would play this one little game of cat and mouse. He would have her trapped and fooled her like a kidnapper offering candy to an innocent child. He smirked…

His smirk continued on his face even though the memory faded from his mind. He kept walking until he saw a green forest. He needed to rest a little before he would find her. He also felt the need to go there as if something was drawing him there. He hasn't been to the cottage in years, and now he felt the sudden urge to be there? He frowned. He kept walking through the forest with a frown on his face. His ears were filled with the sounds of nature. Birds would sing, the river would flow, and his feet crunched the sticks that were on the ground with each step he took. He wondered what she was doing right now.

As he was walking he felt the need to put some food in his stomach. The cottage was very far, about hundred miles away. He saw a deer about ten meters away. He crouched down and slowly unsheathed his sword. The deer was eating and he would bring up his head every now and then to make sure no one was hunting him.

Trunks saw the opportunity to attack. He grinned and his eyes looked wild as he went for the kill. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of the deer and stabbed him in the heart. He closed his eyes as the deer yelped in surprise and then fell down on the dark green grass. Its lifeless eyes looked ahead at the tall pine trees. Trunks opened his eyes and his blue piercing eyes were royal blue, but then they gradually turned blue again with a hint of purple. He slowly stood up with his sword lazily hanging form his hand as crimson liquid dripped on the grass.

He looked at the deer for a moment and then held out his arm, his hand facing the deer with his fingers splayed out. A small red dot formed in the center of his palm and was about the size of his thumbnail. The small red ball shot out toward the deer and it was consumed in flames. After fifteen minutes he finally waved his hand over the deer and the flames disappeared. The deer was cooked, its skin was burnt away and the flesh was slightly black. He sat down and started to eat the deer. He had to save the food for his cottage. The food in there was probably spoiled.

When he was done with the deer, he left the bones there and wiped the blood off of his face. His eyes started to feel heavy and he slowly dropped his back on the soft grass. He finally slept and then woke up in the morning to walk again. The routine was repeated for two days and one night. When he finally got to the cottage he surveyed it for a while. It was still the same. No one had found it. He walked up to the door and turned the knob. Did he leave it open? He rolled his eyes at his forgetful mind and walked in. He laid down his bag on top of the small wooden table. He saw the used plates in the sink and the air smelled freshly of food.

"I didn't leave it like this," Trunks said with caution in his voice. Someone was here. He heard a female voice that proved his guess.

"Sir, can you please get out of my house?" a girl asked him politely.

He stood there with his back facing towards the unknown yet familiar person. _This girl sounds familiar,_ he thought. "Why would I?" He asked gruffly as he turned around. His eyes went wide as his eyes began to lose the purple hue. _She's cute, very cute, _Trunks thought. He dismissed that idea, but he couldn't help but look her up and down. Her body was well developed. Her breasts were full; almost the size of an apple, and her curvaceous yet lean body was toned. Her muscles were well defined, but not bulky. Her raven hair was in a braid that cascaded down her back. She looked so familiar. He saw the girl's cheeks turn pink, but her eyes quickly went from shy to angry.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you one more time. Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled. He stared at her without responding. Who was she? His eyes kept surveying her body and face, and then it hit him. He found her.

"You're that girl," he said shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, I have had over 100 hits and yet 3 reviews. Plz readers review after you read, I need to know how it's going. Thank you.

Chapter 4: The Sword

"What do you mean I am that girl? What the hell are you talking about!" yelled Pan. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her mouth was pulled down into a frown. Her hands were on her hips and she bent one leg and the other stood straight. This guy was standing there staring at her for God knew how long and then he said, 'You're that girl'? It didn't make sense.

Trunks kept staring at her and then noticed the legendary sword in her grasp. His eyes changed from bright blue to dark blue with a purple hue. The sword was right there. He could just grasp it. This sword was the sword anyone would die for. Its power was unlimited and had the ability to control the universe. _Yet she doesn't know that_, thought Trunks. "Where did you get that sword, little girl?" asked Trunks with a smirk on his face. He knew that would set her off.

"Why you…" Pan said her cheeks reddening, "how dare you call me a little girl!" She raised her sword and she got ready in a fighting position. Her sword was laid out in front of her, the blade pointing at Trunks. Her eyes were burning with anger and her lips were pursed.

"What? You think you can fight me?" Trunks said arrogantly. He chuckled and continued, "Well, I'll give you this; you're a brave little one indeed." His eyes danced with amusement and his lips were pulled into a grin. His eyes began to get less of a purple hue. Pan gritted her teeth. She wanted to just kill this idiot right now. She then let her anger slide and rationality began to take its place. He said something about her sword. She lifted her sword and then let the end of the red shaft stand on the ground and the blade pointed towards the ceiling. She straightened her stance and looked at Trunks with a curious countenance.

"What did you ask about my sword?" Pan finally asked. She was intrigued by this man. She didn't know why, but he had some aura around him that made her want to find more about him. He seemed so mysterious.

He looked at her with cold hard eyes. He crossed his arms and said with an emotionless cold voice, "I said where did you get it? Did you not hear me right?"

Pan snorted. This man was so rude! She pursed her pink lips and glared at him icily. She said angrily, "Well, sorry! I got it from my father for my birthday, it was my mother's. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you might not know this, little girl," Trunks began and Pan narrowed her eyes even more, but he continued unfazed, "but that sword you're holding is legendary. Lots of people will want to get it. So will I." Trunks looked at her with a confident countenance. Pan looked at Trunks with disbelief.

"How is it legendary? And how did my mother get it then?" Pan asked with doubt.

Trunks looked at her for a while as if he was thinking of how to explain. He began to explain the story, "Well, long ago there was a man who wanted to put his heart and soul into that blade. He wanted to make a sword that had power, magic, and good into it. Yet he didn't know that who ever posses it will use it either for good or evil. He made that sword and he put so much effort into it that he was obsessed with it. He didn't want anyone to touch it. Yet when an army of the evil king wanted to steal it away he didn't let them.

"The sword, of course, was the most powerful in the universe or it was said to be. The evil king stole and he used its magic against his people, and he decided to rule the world. Many people were against this, but they said nothing for fear of their lives. Though some were very brave and would stand up to the kings only to have lost their lives in vain. Then one day a knight had had enough of this killing and went to the evil king's castle and fought him. When they were battling, the knight knocked the sword out of the evil king's grasp and the knight himself grabbed it. He felt the power and knew what he must do. He killed the evil king with his own sword. And I guess that was one of your ancestors, the knight I mean."

Pan looked at him, her eyes clouded and her face confused. "You seriously believe that this sword has enough power to control the world? And that my 'ancestors'," she said mockingly, "won the sword by an evil king. It sounds like a fairytale. I'm sorry, but you are a total stranger and how the hell am I supposed to believe _that_?" Trunks looked at her speechless. She really didn't believe him. How was he supposed to convince her? He really wasn't lying about this.

"You just have to trust me," he said uneasily. This was not going to be easy. After all, he killed her father. Though she doesn't know that, it was part of his plan to tell her. He felt the burning need to groan, but held it back.

Pan lifted an eyebrow. "Oh come one. Look I have no idea who you are so get out of my house."

Trunks sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. I want that sword and you will give it to me or you will be dead."

Pan looked at him angrily. Who the hell was this mad man? _Great now he is going to try and kill me for some stupid fairytale,_ Pan thought. "Why do you want the sword anyway?"

Trunks looked at her surprised. He just told about the power of this sword, and yet she doesn't know why he wanted it. "So I can gain power of course. Killing people is my pleasure, and it would make my job easier," he said with ease. Pan looked at him shocked. Her mouth was open and her eyes were ablaze. Her heart started pounding. Did this man have something to do with her father's death? Tears welled up in her eyes, but she kept them from escaping. She will not cry in front of this murdering bastard!

"I loath people like you. I wish every one of you assassins were dead! I will take care of at least one! For my father and for me," she said between her teeth. Her grip on the legendary sword tightened. Her face was in between rage and sorrow. She continued, her voice filled with so much venom to the point of almost cracking, "You will not get this sword. You will not even touch this sword. If you so much put a hand on it, you will see your hand no more."

Trunks laughed. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and his eyes glimmered mischievously. He said, "Well, if you wanted a battle then just say so. I don't want to ruin my beautiful cabin so let's take this far away from the cabin and I will eliminate you."

Pan snorted and lifted her head and looked down at him even though he was a head taller. She said in a low voice, "Then let's go."

Trunks opened the door and walked ahead of Pan, and Pan followed him with her fist by her side and her other hand gripping the sword tightly. Pan's heart pounded so loudly that she thought the man in front of her could hear it. She has never fought anyone before, and this was her first real battle for life or death. She took a deep breath. Trunks halted in front of her and she stopped as well. The place they stopped in had no trees and was flat with green grass filling the spaces. It was a perfect battle spot if the fighter didn't want any disturbances on the field for example, tall trees.

Trunks turned around to look at her and walk away from her backwards. He looked at her with amusement in his blue yet purple hued eyes. She looked back at him with fire burning in her brown shining orbs. They both went into their stances. Pan had her sword pointing at Trunks, the shaft right by her head. Trunks took his sword out of its black sheath on his back and crouched down with one hand on the tip of this sword and the other holding its handle. His sword was unique and special. Its blade was not made out of metal. It seemed to be made out of the same material as Pan's, but instead of being a translucent turquoise it had bright blue water inside. Its bubbles would run along the insides of the blade. Its handle was silver and had a unique design. A sapphire was placed at the bottom of the handle and then two small dragon/serpent-like figures split out of the handle and then its heads were connected in the sword. The two figures on each side left a space for Trunks to put his hand in.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A cool breeze swept the floor and caressed the two warriors. Trunks's hair floated in the wind and Pan's braid was moved by its gentle touch. Clouds smothered the blue sky and blinded the sun. The air was crisp and cool.

Pan's breathing quickened and her heart hammered against her chest. She looked at the man in front of her and it annoyed her that he was so calm. Pan furrowed her brow and finally flew at him. She tried to strike him, but was blocked by his sword. They both jumped back as though they had stepped in a fire. Then they both struck at each other again, each blocking the other's attacks. Pan got tired of not even getting close to hitting Trunks and decided to do a magic attack. Pan backed up and then yelled, "Burning Soul!"

The mystical words on the sword started to glow bright green on the bright red gleaming rod. At the end of the diaphanous turquoise blade was a glass ball with flames swirling and thrashing around inside it. The glass ball went soaring towards Trunks, but he saw this coming and he jumped out of the way and right when he landed, the glass ball of fire explode. The force of the explosion sent him flying on the ground face up. Pan jumped up and twirled her sword above her head in the air and then pointed it down so that the blade would pierce into Trunks's heart. Trunks's lilac eyebrows shot up in surprise and quickly rolled out of the way. Pan missed her target and hit the bare ground, the force of the sword cracking it. She picked up her sword that was planted into the grass covered ground and was back in her fighting position.

Trunks got back up and into his fighting position also and they both looked at each other hard. Trunks eased up and was about to say something, but Pan saw this as an opportunity to get him off his guard. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of Trunks. Trunks's eyes widened in surprise and Pan slashed her sword at him, but he jumped back. Pan landed and so did Trunks. Trunks held his side and then removed his large hand to look at the result. Blood stained his hand and then he wiped it against his clothes. He stayed in fighting position not wanting to be caught off guard once more. "You're good. You know, I could train you. I think you would become a great killer and we could become partners. How 'bout it?" asked Trunks slyly, his eyes looking seductively at her.

She felt disgusted as if a snake was slithering up her leg. She gritted her pearly white teeth and growled at him. "Never!" yelled Pan. Her eyes shot daggers at the man in front of her. She wanted to kill him with so much need that it hurt. How could men like this live? _They have no soul,_ Pan thought with venom.

Trunks looked at her puzzled as if not expecting that answer and then look displeased as he frowned and then said, "So be it. You will die then." Trunks stretched out his hand in front of him and then a ball of fire started to form, different from Pan's. The fire was in its pure form but it was contained in a ball the size of Pan's tiny hands. He looked at her emotionlessly, his eyes icy, and let go of the fire ball. The fire ball went zooming at Pan and she brought up her sword in front of her and blocked it. When the fire ball finally hit the shaft of the sword, the fire split apart almost engulfing Pan. Pan's legs slid back as the force of the fire ball pushed her. Pan regained her posture as all of the fire had gone by.

She looked up at Trunks and met his cold eyes. A shiver ran up and down her spine. This made her frown. She wasn't afraid of him was she? The thought made her even more furious. She screamed as the fury built inside her was too much to keep it bottled up inside. She ran at him and slashed him left and right, but Trunks blocked them all. She gave one final blow and cut Trunks on the arm. Blood spewed from the limb and the cold handsome man winced. He jumped far back and held his arm with his sword still in his grasp. Trunks looked up from his wound and looked at her with rage. His eyes turned a deep purple, but quickly turned blue. He chuckled and then yelled, "Very good, but I am even better!"

He flew at Pan to strike her, but Pan blocked it. She tried to slash at him, but was also blocked. Then they both clashed, their sword barring up against one another. Pan brought her head back and head-butted him. Trunks took two steps back and then Pan brought up her knee up and kneed Trunks in the stomach. The air rushed from Trunks's lungs and was left gasping for air. He bent over hugging his stomach trying to get his breath back. Pan then brought her sword up and with the end of the rod she pounded him on the neck with it golden end. He fell on the ground and Pan stepped on his hand and the he let go of the sword as pain jolted up his arm. Pan kicked his beautiful yet deadly sword away and kicked him in the stomach again. Trunks rolled over in pain. Pan then stepped on his stomach and looked down at him holding her sword next her. She wanted to get as much information out of this guy as she can. Maybe he knew who killed her father. After all he was an assassin. Trunks winced from the pain. "Look who's better now," Pan said mockingly. She then looked at him with her serious face and her hard eyes. She continued, "Why do you want to kill me?"

Trunks started laughing and Pan looked at him baffled. He started saying in between his laughs, "You are the daughter of Gohan, no?" Pan looked at him surprised. "He was killed," Trunks laughed again. "He was slaughtered like a pig. I killed him!" Trunks blurted out and then started laughing again. Pan looked at him speechless. Her heart ached and tears welled up in her eyes. This was the man who had killed her father. Rage ran through her veins and fury built up in her heart.

"You bastard!" Pan screamed at him. She brought her leg up and stomped on him. Trunks wheezed and Pan kept on kicking him and stomping on him. She finally came to her senses and knew she had to end this. She brought her sword up and looked down at Trunks. His face was contorted from the pain and his breaths were staggered as she was sure she had broken a rib or two. She brought her sword down to kill him. Trunks stared at her, his breaths slower and his lungs battling for air. He stared at the blade that was coming down into his face. The blade suddenly halted, an inch from his nose. He looked up at Pan and saw crystal tears flowing down her face.

Trunks looked at her, surveying her. It was dusk and the sun set splashes of hot pink, orange, yellow, and navy blue. Her face was clear and pale as the tears flowed down her face. Trunks's eyes softened and they turned into a bright blue. _So beautiful, _he thought. His eyes went dark again and hard as they showed disgust in himself. He didn't need stupid emotions to get in the way of his plan. It was all going so very smoothly. She didn't have the heart to kill him. _A heart pure of gold, _Trunks thought amusingly.

He looked up and Pan looked down. His icy royal blue eyes met her warm chocolate brown ones. _Kill him! Kill him! _Pan's mind screamed at her. _I…I can't, _Pan thought. She couldn't kill a man. She couldn't be as low as this scum who had killed her father. What should she do now? She blurted out the first thing that came into her mind, "Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything to you! Why did you kill him!" More tears escaped from her eyes and gently tickled her face as their wet body slid down her smooth cheeks.

"Why?" Trunks asked rhetorically. He laughed and continued without giving Pan the time to even answer, "Because I had to, so I can live. Your father, believe it or not, was an assassin, but as soon as he met Videl, he quit it all together. His boss wanted me to kill him for quitting and betrayal. So I did. I was quite shocked that you held the legendary sword so you escaped. That's why I didn't kill you then. Then, Gohan's boss wanted me to kill you or bring you to him and you're worth a lot of money." His emotionless face stared at Pan's face full of emotion. Her eyes spilled tears of rage and her mouth was pursed and her brow was knitted in fury.

"You cold-hearted monster! Why… How…Why do you have to be this way?" stammered Pan as her emotion finally began taking over her. Trunks slid out from under foot as the push from her leg eased. She looked up at him surprised not knowing what to do. Trunks looked at her emotionlessly as he saw the woman in front of him weep.

"I am this way because this is how I turned out to be," he said coldly. "I have a much different past than yours. My past has made me into what I am now. Nothing can change me." He wanted to smirk so badly, but he held it back. This was all too easy. Pan looked at him eagerly.

"But you can change. You can, really!" she blurted out. Why did she think he can change? _My father changed into an honorable man and father, but why the hell do I think this guy can change, _Pan questioned herself. She wanted to take those words back as she realized that she sounded like a fool.

"No. I am sorry," Trunks said his voice betraying the apology, "I will still fight. And you better fight, too for they are coming." This was all too easy!

"Who is coming?" Pan asked curiously.

"You will see soon enough. Train as hard as possible. I will be back in a few years to see you. Be prepared," Trunks said as he picked up his sword and ran into the forest and out of site. He just ran? Did she just let the man who had killed her father go? She'll get him when he comes back. She was actually glad to have let him go. She will become stronger and so will he. It would be a great battle and she would have something to live for.

Her thought wondered on other things. The assassin said that someone was coming. Who? Why? Her mind bombarded her with questions she didn't know the answer to. It was confusing indeed. Her mind pondered on the assassin. He was so eccentric. His mood and his eyes were strange, and the aura around him felt so ominous.

She wiped her tears feeling ashamed to have cried in front of him. She walked back to her cabin with her head down and her muscles tired. The training would go on and she would eventually avenge her father. No emotion would take her over again.

PLZ REVIEW! IF U READ THIS STORY THEN BELOW THIS MESSAGE IS THE REVIEW BUTTON. PLZ LET ME KNOW HOW MY STORY IS GOING. Thank you Angelbabe14


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Yes, Sweetgirl14, this is a T/P ;). Don't worry, love doesn't come too fast. Just keep reading . Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. All reviews are welcome. I hope this story is entertaining ;). **

Chapter 5: The First

Pan has been training for about a year. She turned eighteen in April, the age she dreamed about turning when she was fifteen with no assassins or murders in her life. She trained day and night hoping to avenge her father. She would even dream about the mysterious man. His beautiful blue mysterious eyes and luscious lips would haunt her. She sometimes wished that he didn't kill her father. She had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. She blushed. She hated that she was attracted to him, and he had killed her father. Her blush faded and anger took place. It didn't matter how good looking he was, she would get her revenge.

She started to ponder on other things. The mysterious assassin had told her about _them._ Who were _them?_ Why does that man have to build up her curiosity like that? She shook her head as she walked to her cabin from her training area, where she had battled with the man who had assassinated her father. Going there reminded her of him and her hatred for him. _Them, _she pondered, _who is them? _She sighed. She had to wait, and she was a very impatient women. Yes, she was a woman now. She was eighteen.

In her training she had learned many new techniques. She learned how to be quicker in attack and defense. Who ever was going to come, she would kill them. She hated that word, kill. It reminded her that she was taking another man's life, and many others'.

She finally arrived back at the lonesome wooden cabin. It was her home, not that man's. She opened the door and went inside. The assassin had left food there on the table. He had forgotten it and it was another of his possessions that she would take from him. She still pondered on how her father could be an assassin and why he never told her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ate a can of beans. Her mind started wondering into places she didn't want it go. How many people has her father killed? How many families did he destroy? Did they live a life like hers? Questions started coming left and right and taking charge of her thoughts. It was hard to believe that he was a cold hearted killer once, but her mother turned him into something else. She smiled at the thought of her loving mother. Yes, her mother had changed him into a loving man. She wished that the assassin would change so she didn't have to kill him. Did he even have a family? The thought depressed her. If he did, how could they cope with his death? Maybe he was a loving father. No, his eyes were cold and his voice was chilled. That man had no heart. He would never be like her father. What was his name? Pan shook her head as she finished eating the can of warm beans.

Pan got out of her chair and decided that she had to go somewhere peaceful to meditate. She needed to get these nightmarish thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about the assassin or how her father had been a cold heart murderer. Pan walked with her sword to a little stream not too far away and there stood a tree. The green grass surrounded the beautiful tree. Its green leaves were lush as it was still spring. The other trees were space out to let their branches grow. She walked up to the tree and put her sword up against its side and then sat on the ground with her back leaning up against the dark brown trunk.

She sighed. She tried to concentrate, but thoughts wondered into her mind again. She had no friends, no parents, and she did not know any of her relatives, therefore she was alone. Her silky thin black eyebrows furrowed. She tried to concentrate once more, but again her mind was stuck in her thoughts. She wondered if she was cursed to have such a hard life. She sighed again.

She turned to look at her sword. This sword that was passed down from generation to generation was legendary? How could she have a legendary sword? Was it a curse or an honor? Why didn't her father tell her? Her eyes wondered to the ground and stared at a blade of grass. She wished her father had told her it was legendary, or maybe it wasn't.

It was very peaceful in this forest. She loved to hear the birds sing and the river flow. She grew to love it. She would come here often to let herself go. She also came here for fish. Pan sighed deeply. Everything was perfect here. There was nothing to worry about. In a way she was lucky.

Pan closed her eyes and let her head rest against the rough bark of the trunk. Everything was going by so fast. She has lost her childhood, her life, and her family. There wasn't anything to live for other than to fight against the assassin. Pan looked up at the sky and started to ask herself, what she had done to deserve this. Pan jolted her head as she heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" asked Pan as she stood up and got her sword. Silence lingered and teased her as her heart hammered and her breathing quickened. Nobody answered. "Show yourself!" yelled Pan. Her brow furrowed and her eyes shifted to search for the cause. She started to get nervous. Laughter filled her ears after a few minutes.

"You know, I should be the one carrying that sword in my hand, not you," said a manly voice.

Pan gasped. She looked around, but could not find anyone. "Who are you! Show yourself you coward!" yelled Pan. Who dares tries to take her sword? Pan gritted her teeth. Then the bushes started to shuffle more, the noise making its way into her ears. Pan saw some bushes move and then a man came out. The man was hunched, but as he straightened, Pan's head followed his motion and she was looking straight up. He was about seven feet tall with rippling muscles. He was tan and had brown hair and eyes. His eyes were small and his nose was prominent. He had thin lips and a strong chin connected to a thick neck and broad shoulders. Pan gulped. She was only five feet tall. She came to about his upper stomach! Pan looked at his enormous ax nervously. It was a meter long and its ax was a foot wide and a foot and a half long. It was about as long as her arm. _What the hell is this guy? He's huge! I didn't know this was possible within mankind, _Pan thought shakily. He obviously wasn't here to chat.

"Well, now you see me," his burly voice thundered. "Now, you can be a good girl and give me that sword of yours and no harm will be done." The giant looked down at her with a smirk. His confident eyes shimmered with amusement at her petite form.

"Yeah right! I will not give you this sword. Not without a fight," said Pan with determination. She didn't care how big he was. No one looked down at her like she was a weak fool. She raised her head with confidence written all over her face.

The man frowned and then said, "So be it. Then I will fight you." He looked around and then turned around and fled. Pan gasped and then started running after him. Why the hell did he run away? She stopped when she saw his enormous figure standing in the desolate area with a dry grassless ground. The sound of nature no longer made its way into her ears as she heard no sounds from the river, the birds, or any other creatures. It seemed that Mother Nature herself warned them of the fearful battle. Everything was still and silence ate the noises coming from afar. The trees surrounded them, watching them discreetly, and the grass shied away from the two beings. Pan breathed in the dry weightless air and let her lungs drink from its empowering oxygen. This was where she would train.

The man turned around and then crouched down, his back hunched over his knees with his ax parallel horizontally. Pan also got ready. This was it. Another fight was for death or life. Pan started to feel her blood rush faster through her veins as she felt the excitement of the battle not yet fought. Her heart was beating twice as fast and her lips were twitching to smile as she felt the exhilaration. Though she felt self-indulgent she knew that it was also arduous and crucial. Her sword was supposedly legendary, and she wouldn't want that to get away from her. That really didn't matter to her though. What really mattered was that it was her mother's. This sword was of her mother's and no one was going to take that away from her. She looked him in his brown glimmering eyes. His face was unshaven and his hair was ruffled. A wind swept up and tried to comb the messiness of his hair. Pan chuckled.

She suddenly screamed as she made an attempt to hit him. She swung her sword at him while she was in the air. The man blocked the hit with his huge ax. Incredible force pushed her back and he saw his chance and swung his ax at Pan. Pan landed quickly and did a back flip and then met his eyes again. She challenged them. The air was dense as their breaths became quicker and the blood started to get warmer. Pan calmed her rapid breathing and started to breathe slowly through her petite nose. She swallowed trying to wet her dry, cottony mouth. He will not get the sword. Pan kept reminding her of what was paramount in this battle.

The man looked at her with a smirk on his rugged face and said, "You're pretty good, for a girl, that is." The man laughed. He was still in his fighting position. He wasn't as careless as the assassin. Pan frowned. _I bet you this girl could kick your ass, _Pan thought. These times didn't favor women. Not many women were fighters and many men expected them to be housewives. The men would scorn and scoff at the woman warriors, but Pan knew she was better than any of them. Her father influenced her to be a swordswomen. She always looked up to her father and saw him as her future. She didn't know why, but she had always felt this empowering warrior feeling swell up in her heart whenever she saw a weapon.

She started to analyze the bulky man in front of her. Pan knew he was slow because he was a little too muscular. Though there were some men that were very muscular and quick. Pan frowned. He was stronger than her no doubt, but she was probably faster. So she had to use her speed. Pan knitted her eyebrows in concentration. Pan got her sword ready for another round. She then yelled, "Bring it on!"

The man lunged at her with his ax and began to swing his weapon at her, but each time he swung his ax, she blocked it. The man would be running at her while he swung his ax and Pan back pedaled blocking the strong immense attacks. She was doing great so far. Pan blocked yet another one of his hits, but she did something different. She hit his ax down and then swung her long sword up at his face. Pan did a back flip while in the air and landed perfectly and nimbly on her feet. A long streak of crimson appeared on his face. It went diagonally from his eyebrow to his other cheek. The wound from his face wept, leaving lines of red running down his face.

He looked up, shocked that this puny defenseless girl could be so quick and strong. He frowned. Blood started to drip off his face. He ignored it and went on fighting. He ran as hard as he could at Pan to try and hit her. He swung sideways and Pan lost her footing. Pan tried to block it, but was not successful. The hit cut Pan's arm. Pan winced and held her arm with her sword still in her hand and then she took her hand away. She looked at the cut. It was pretty deep. She quickly ripped part of her sleeve and put it around the cut. She looked up to see the man there smirking. Pan just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Tell me, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Why should I tell you?" retorted Pan. Her eyes aflame and her mouth pulled down into a frown. The torn sleeve started turning crimson as it soaked up the blood from the wound. Pan grimaced.

"Well, surely the one who holds the legendary sword in her hand has a name," he countered.

Pan growled and finally said, "Fine. Since I am going to defeat you anyway, I will tell you. My name is Pan."

"My name is Rock."

"That's good. Shall we get back to fighting?" This Rock was starting to annoy her. Who cares what his or her name was? This was a battle not some little meeting, where you meet new people. She didn't want his damn name, and she sure as hell didn't want him to know hers, but it was too late. All she had to do now was defeat him. She defeated, or almost did, that assassin. She felt her confidence boost. Her skin started to tingle as she felt the climax of the fight. Her ears pounded and her heart hammered against her chest as she felt heat from the battle.

The man smirked and then said, "Sure, why not?"

Pan swung her sword at Rock, but he blocked it and then tried to hit her with his ax. She did a back flip and he missed. Then, Rock lifted his ax and swung it around viciously yet it was not sloppy. His swings were graceful as if dancing in the air, leaving streaks of red light in the air. As the ax danced dangerously around Pan she also did a dance of her own to avoid a single hit. Pan started to breathe harder as the multitude of back flips and somersaults were adding up. Pan landed on her feet once more ready to do yet another back flip when she realized the dance of his ax had stopped. She tried to calm her staccato breathing so she would look calm and not tired in front of her opponent. When she finally gathered her breath she smirked. Rock mirrored her and began again, but this time the dance was now a duo as Pan's finally joined in. Her sword left streaks of turquoise light waving in the air and mingling with the red streaks. Clashes appeared in the air as the warriors did their dance. Pan tried stabbing him in the stomach as she gracefully jolted her sword at his abdomen while crouching. Rock back flipped and did his attacks. Pan jumped backwards and looked as though the gravity was weakened as she flowed through the air. As she landed the dance had begun again. Rock swung at her and she blocked smoothly and flawlessly and did her own series of attacks until she finally hit him.

She twirled her sword in front of her in a perfect circle. Then she swung her sword above her head then swept it at Rock's feet and successfully cut one of his immense legs. He jumped back. He winced at the pain from his leg. Pan wasted no time and ran at him. She threw her sword up over him and jumped up and grabbed his head, twisting gracefully with his head in her hands as she did the flip over him. A loud crack informed her that she broke his neck. She let go of his head and landed nimbly on her small feet catching her sword in the process.

"That should do it. It was a good battle, Rock. Yet you lost," said Pan to Rock as he lay on the ground. She turned around and walked, but then froze as she heard a grunt. Pan's eyes widened as she realized that the grunt came from Rock. He couldn't be alive. She broke his neck! She turned around slowly and saw Rock get up! _How can this be? He should be dead, not alive! _Pan thought angrily.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeves," said Rock with a smirk on his face. His dark eyes were pleased with the expression of horror written on her face.

"So do you," answered Pan breathlessly as she went back into her fighting position. Rock screamed as he ran towards her. Pan did a somersault over him and landed on her feet perfectly, facing Rock. Rock stopped and turned around. He came forth running again and Pan stayed this time. She waited and then swung her sword effortlessly and knocked Rock's ax out of his burly hands. The ax flew away from the two fighters. Rock was careless and held his sword a different way, an easier way for her to take advantage of. _Stupid man, _Pan thought. He thought that just because this girl had done all she could to try and defeat him that she had no more energy left. Rock stood there in horror. Pan quickly pressed pressure points on his body making him freeze. Utter terror seized his face. Clouds started to pass by the sun, covering the earth with its shadow. Rock felt the kiss of the sun disappear, and felt the sharp nails of the wind scratching his face.

Pan took her time and then yelled, "Red Lightning come forth!"

She put her blade on the ground, the shaft facing upwards, and then put her hands on the top and swung her self on it so that she would look like she was standing upside down. A bright red streak of jagged light cam down and struck her and her sword. The outline of the light surrounded her skin and the tall shaft of the sword. The blade gradually filled up with miniscule streaks of lightning, its color changing into a faint crimson. The ancient, unknown words swirling around the pole of the sword glowed red. She was still grasping the sword as she came down as if it was the end of a front flip. The sword kept on going in a half circular motion as it was in motion with her.

Rock looked at this in horror not being able to move. The sword sliced into him and he fell on the ground in a puddle of blood. Pan turned her head away so she wouldn't look at the gruesome sight. She felt a pang of guilt as she knew that she had taken a man's life. She had to learn how to do it. She had to kill him so that she would finally have the guts to kill the assassin. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was not becoming an assassin! She kept insisting to her self that she was not becoming the monster that murdered her father. Somehow she could feel Rock's energy. It was strong, but it was greedy and selfish.

The harsh wind ceased and the dark, ominous cloud disappeared. The sun shined onto the earth, relighting it with gaiety and radiance. The silence fell away and the birds happily chirped, and the trees swayed in the invisible caressing wind. Nature was alive again.

She bent her head down and walked away from the bloody sight and back into the forest. She couldn't bear to even bury the man. She didn't want to see him. She knew he wanted this sword for killings.

She went to the stream to wash the blood off her sword. Tears fell down her face as she silently wept. _I am not becoming a monster, _Pan reminded her self. _I was only defending myself and he wanted this sword for other purposes. He wasn't at home with his daughter getting ready to go to bed to live his life. He wasn't at home with his family trying to make a living to feed them. _Pan's bottom lip started to tremble and then she took a deep breath. She needed to be strong. She wasn't a monster. He came after her, not the other way around. He came looking to kill her, not the other way around. Pan nodded her head as she finally began to accept it. She stared at the blood as it flowed in with the river. Crimson liquid swirled around in the calm, clear water, and then finally blended in with the crystal river. She shook her head and began walking away.

She walked back to her cottage. She glanced at the sky and noticed that it was dusk. Gray clouds filled the sky once more and covered the beautiful, warm colors she had come to know. The woeful clouds lingered above her like a mist upon a graveyard as she walked to her house nearby. She sighed as she opened the door to walk inside.

She took off her sweaty clothes and took a hot shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water trickled over her body. Her face grimaced as the cut's sting traveled up her arm. She washed it carefully. She concentrated on not thinking about Rock's life. She took a deep breath as she recalled his look of horror. His eyes were wide, and his lips were pulled back in fear with his eyebrows raised in utter terror. She turned the handles of the shower, and water stopped spraying out of the nozzle. Tiny rivers of crystal clear water ran down her pale naked body. Pan breathed in jaggedly. She grabbed the navy blue towel and dried the rivers on her skin. She went to wrap her wound so that it would heal well. After it was wrapped, she put on her white undergarments and walked into her room. She left the light on in the hallways and climbed into bed. She sighed. She missed her father painfully. Pan closed her eyes.

She thought about that handsome man, the assassin. She pondered what he had said. Now she understood what he had said about _them_. Rock was only the first. How many were _them? _Did they want her sword to rule the world? Was her sword really legendary? Her mind began to take turns. Maybe he was right. Maybe her sword was legendary and had the power to rule the world. Her peaceful face frowned. She will defend her mother's sword. They will not get it. Not until she was dead. She sighed again and her face turned peaceful once more as sleep began to take over. No one will get her sword. No one will.

**Please review. If there are any errors or any constructive criticisms that you would like to share with me plz do. Thank you, readers. Angelbabe14**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wonders and Powers

Trunks sighed. He sat pensively, his thick yet controlled eyebrows knitted together in concentration. What was she doing right now? Trunks's eyes glanced at the bright, blue sky, and his eyes mirrored the azure, cloudless abyss. His eyes were gentle and innocent as the hardness and iciness gradually disappeared. He sighed once more. He didn't know why, but he felt different whenever he thought about her. He thought she was beautiful, but he something told him that he mustn't get too attached. His mind was hazed each time he would try to remember things about her. He remembered what he had said to her when they had first battled, or when she battled against his body. He wondered if she met her first rival that wanted to get the legendary sword. He recalled the distant memory of telling someone about it; a big, burly man with an ax.

Trunks frowned. He took his special sword out of his black, leather sheath on his back and examined it. He was enamored with his unique sword. Its beauty was like no other, and no sword could replace it, not even Pan's. He felt attached to this sword as if something was meaningful about its entirety, but he couldn't remember why. His eyes turned dark as the azure gentleness disappeared and was replaced with hard, cold, dark eyes. His smirk changed his innocent face. He had killed many people with it, and he has never failed, except for one, Pan. Trunks frowned and the air around him became denser. He hoped she believed him now. His frowned changed in a sadistic smile as he thought about his plan. He got the money even though her life was not terminated. He told Mr. Forman that he had taken her life because she had provoked him into attacking her. Mr. Forman looked shocked and disappointed. After a few moments of silence, Mr. Forman shakily gave him the money. Trunks knew he made him nervous and he enjoyed it. The sensation of fear spilling out from other individuals made him feel powerful and omnipotent.

He walked down the streets of a little village. As time raced by, the day became cool and crisp with the gray filled clouds smothering the sky. The wonderful smell of cooking floated in the air, as it was dinner time, and crept into Trunks's nose. The teasing smell didn't have an effect on the cold warrior as he ambled through the uneven grey, bricked street. His heavy, black leather boots clunked on the stone floor and his cloak gently swayed behind him. His crinkly black pants tucked into the flaps of the shin high boots, and his tight, sweater-like black shirt stuck onto his well built chest. A silver belt kept his pants up over his shirt. His cloak was made out of leather like material, but was lighter and softer. The collar of the cloak was neatly folded and his hands were stuck into its pockets near his waist line as he walked. His eyes spotted two young women walking the opposite direction from him. They flipped their beautiful blonde hair as they smiled flirtatiously, but he didn't return the smile. They looked at each other disappointed and eventually walked past him. He ignored the two girls with ease, and kept on walking with his long cape from his black cloak flowing behind him. His thoughts were still wondering on _her_. Trunks clenched his teeth. Irritation started to creep into his mind and pulsate his heart into rapid beats.

He spotted trees of green stacked on tall, dark brown trunks. His curiosity built as he saw a narrow, windy dirt path running away into the trees. The green grass shied away from the worn out ground. He followed the mysterious path, wondering where it would lead him. He got tired of the path as it lead him no where, and took a left turn in the lush green forest.

Small rays broke into the confinement of the forest and lit up the beautiful, small paradise. Birds flew around singing carefree songs, its melodic voice carrying through the forest. Trunks suddenly came out of the forest and stepped into a different world. A sapphire lake lay in front of him, mirroring the soft sunset that had managed to escape from the prison of gray fluff. Soft pink painted the lower horizon and blended with orange as it circled around the sphere of light. The fresh air filled up Trunks's lungs as the soft wind caressed his face.

The dark blue lake beckoned him to dive in. It whispered softly to him and gently waved at him. Trunks's eyes gently turned a bright azure and his tan face softened. He took off his cloak and shirt, and began to strip down to his boxers. His muscular form stood at the edge of the lake and then dived in. Cool water stroked and embraced his well built form. He moved his powerful arms and kicked his legs. He began to move smoothly within the water, reaching up for a breath every few seconds. The cold water rushed around him as he went back and forth, swimming. The water always seemed to please him.

* * *

Pan ambled to her small cottage. Her black, hard leather boots embedded themselves in the forest green grass. The soft grass would crumble down by the force of her weight, but would come back up as if arousing from a deep slumber. She glanced up at the soft pink and orange sky. Its lustrous colors were painted across the sky as if by an artist's soft bristled brush. The wind kissed her face and petted her skin. Pan sighed. Days have wandered by since her encounter with the fearless warrior, Rock. Pan looked at down at the lethal weapon in her hand. Its long, slim, red shaft gleamed at her as if it were submerged in water, looking like the rays of lights were touching its luscious color.

She had killed a man. Her chest tightened, but she clenched her jaw and lifted her chin. She needs to be rid of these emotions. They will only keep her from achieving the only thing she lived for, revenge. Pan closed her eyes. Revenge was such a malicious and stupid act in some people's definition, but the denotation to her was justice. It was a bitter and selfish reason to end another's life, but the reason he killed her father was for the same purposes. Pan gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow. She will make sure he will see hell in the eye.

She opened the wooden door to her home and made her way to clean up. When she stepped in the shower, she began to ponder more on her father. She sighed as the hot liquid relaxed her muscles. She kept on think about the alternate universe of her life. If her father and mother were still alive and if she wasn't a warrior, what would happen?

Pan turned the knobs, and then stepped out of the shower when she was done. She toweled dried her hair, rubbing the black, wet strands. She then wrapped the towel around her petite, pale body and walked into her room. She sat down at a desk that had two sets of drawers on each side and an oval mirror hanging above it with a gold outline. She brushed her long, silky hair and started to braid it. She recalled the distant memory of when her mother had done it to her…

_Pan closed her eyes as long, delicate fingers combed through her hair. Her ears were filled with the sweet melody that occupied the room. Pan kept her head in place as the delicate fingers gripped her hair into three thick strands. The magical wands then started to wind the three pieces into one, creating a beautiful effect. "I wanna learn how to braid, mommy," Pan blurted out. The soft song abruptly stopped and the room was filled with silence. "Can you teach me?"_

_Her mother smiled softly at the back of her child's head. "Of course, sweetie," her mother said gently. Pan grinned and giggled. Videl looked at her child with melancholy eyes. Soon this will all be gone. _

_Videl finally added the final touch as the long braid was finished. She tied the loose strands into one to complete the braid. Pan turned around and smiled at her mother. "Will you teach me how to make one like Giselle's?" Pan asked as she pointed at her small doll on her bed. Its porcelain face smiled and its long, red hair was also done in the same fashion as Pan's. Its small body was ordained with a yellow dress. Videl felt her lips pull back as she felt tears making theirs way into her eyes. She then composed herself once her daughter turned to look at her. _

"_Yes, exactly like Giselle's," she whispered. Pan giggled giddily. Videl looked at her watch and sighed. "It's time to go to bed, Honey." Pan groaned and dragged herself to her neatly made bed. Her mother chuckled at her daughter's reaction. She got up and tucked her daughter in and caressed her little forehead. She looked at her daughter caringly and kissed her forehead. _

"_Can you teach me tomorrow then, mommy?" Pan said as she looked up innocently. Videl's chest tightened. She won't be able to see the innocent countenance upon her daughter's face. Videl's throat started to tighten as if not let the emotion burst from within her. She took a deep breath to allow air to flow in her lungs. _

"_Starting tomorrow," she promised, her voice strained. Pan hugged her doll and smiled as she closed her chocolate brown eyes. Videl turned off the lights and left one small light on in the corner and then left the room._

The next day her mother just disappeared as if erased from a piece of paper, not a single trace of her loving soul was found. Her father said she went to the hospital and died of a rapid killing cancer. Pan didn't know whether to believe the statement of her mother's death or not.

Pan looked outside and saw grey smoldered clouds glooming over her house, the redness of dawn shined behind its gloomy mask. Thunder's distant voice softly whispered in her ear. Pan felt the rush of excitement and pleasure. Lightning storms always appeased her though she never knew why. Ever since she was a child, she has been fascinated with the sight of lightning…

* * *

Water rushed around him as he swam to the shore. It has been nearly three hours since he had first dove in the lake. Time was non existent in his world. He could swim for days. Each moment spent in the water was like being in a paradise unknown to anyone else. He savored every moment spent with its cool body like a woman would savor a piece of chocolate slowly melting in her mouth. His body could not resist the seductive voice that would whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Its hypnotic voice teased his body with the promise of the velvety feeling of it amorphous body.

Trunks stopped at the edge of the lake. His breathing was normal and his body didn't seem to ache. His legs and arms moved in a rhythmic fashion to keep his well built form from sinking. His eyes glanced towards the bloody sky. Red seemed to pour from the sun and fill the sky. His eyes caught the small formations of grey fluff from a distance.

He swam to the edge of the sapphire lake and pulled his muscular form out of the water. The cold liquid dripped down his body as the wind teased his face. A small, green leaf floated down from one of the trees. Its graceful moves danced on the non existent floor. It finally landed on its last move on the water. It floated across Trunks and seemed to coax him to do the same. The thought of doing it again excited him…

_Drip, drip, drip. Small beads of water slowly dropped into its home. The white tub was filled with millions of them. The crystal clear water gave off hot steam, which filled the room. Its gas state adhered itself onto the large mirrors plastered on the walls. The boy stared at the dropping beads of water. Drip, drip, drip. The sound filled his ears and hypnotized him. His mind was in a trance. His eyes were half open and then opened slowly as he realized he wanted to join the seductive water. He placed one leg on top of the water and then let the other one join it. He was still standing. His azure eyes had changed into silver glazed orbs. Blue smoke-like light surrounded him. It swirled around him, teasing his body. The light never touched his soft, tan skin. He stood there drunk with the sound of the dripping water. The swirling lights became brighter. Someone knocked on the door. Trunks paid no attention to that sound. His focus was on the falling beads of water. The door then began to bang. When it was bashed open, his foster parents stood in shock. Trunks turned to them slowly and then all was black. Drip, drip, drip. The water still called for him…  
_  
Trunks never knew how that had happened or why. The simple thought of him standing on water frightened him. How could he do that if he was human? The water called for him. He felt its pull. Its enticing voice coaxed him to do the same thing he had done years ago. Trunks furrowed his brow in concentration. He closed his eyes and stuck one foot on the water, not putting all of his weight on it. As he tried to put his other foot close to it, his body splashed into the water. Trunks swam up and looked around to see if another presence had seen the embarrassing move. Trunks growled in frustration. He pulled himself out of the water once more to start again.

Trunks took a deep breath. He stared at the floating leaf. Its moves hypnotized him. His body started to feel a tingling sensation prickling first on his chest then gradually moved throughout his whole body. Trunks's eyes slowly changed into silver orbs as in his memory. Small swirls of light began to appear around him. They danced around his body to the melodic voice of the water. Trunks stuck his foot out once more, but this time placed all his weight on it. His other leg joined him and the air still surrounded him. More small swirls of azure light surrounded him. Trunks took a deep breath. He took another step forward as if he was walking for the first time. As he took his first three steps, his confidence started building. He planted his foot in the water and glided. Water sprayed around his body as his legs moved like skating on ice. Trunks started to laugh. His deep laugh echoed through the lonely, green forest. He planted his feet firmly in the water to stop his movements. Water sprayed in the direction his legs pointed. Trunks's breathing was more rapid than usual. His silver glazed eyes glittered with amusement. He looked down at the water as his breathing began to calm down.

His eyes captured beads of water floating around his legs. Small, blue spheres danced around him as he began to calm down. He slowly bent down to put his hand under one of the spheres. Its strange body of liquid began to morph into different shapes. The bead of water floated on Trunks's hand as he straightened his posture. Trunks felt its energy in his hand, slowly calling to him for more. His metallic eyes glanced down at the water. The need for more energy seized his mind. An apple-sized sphere of liquid pulled itself out of the sapphire lake. The sphere glittered as light reflected off of its liquid form. It absorbed the tiny bead of water as it took over its place. Trunks's expressionless countenance stared at the floating sphere. Strands of glittering white smoke slithered around the liquid sphere slowly hardening it into a ball of ice. Its crystal like form floated in the same place. Suddenly, it flew up and Trunks's head followed it. His arm pointed at the ground not far from where he stood. The ball of ice came smashing down on the ground shattering like glass into a million pieces.

He had learned a little bit of magic from his father, but his hazy memory blocked him from recalling his distant past. Trunks hid his silvery eyes as he searched for the wisdom his father past down to him…

"_Concentrate, boy!_ _You need to try harder than that if you want to become king! Look at me carefully and repeat," the deep raspy voice of his father scolded. His father was handsome and well built. His black eyes seemed like an abyss of darkness that one could get lost in if they looked him in the eyes. His jet black hair stood up, defying any rules of gravity. His tan skin radiated with power as he concentrated on his attack. He held out his white gloved hand, pointing all fingers up. "Concentrate on the energy inside you and pull it out," his voice strained as he searched for the energy inside his body. A blue flame burst from his palm and danced in front of Trunks's eyes. "Then you release it from your hand and aim it at a target." The flame flew from his father's powerful hands into a nearby tree. Its beautiful, dark brown trunk exploded into blue flames and the small, bright orange leaves were caught in the hellish blue prison. "Do you see how? If you don't do it right, I will burn you myself!" his father yelled. The small form of Trunks looked at his father in fear and nodded timidly…_

Trunks opened his eyes to the present of his own world. Was that man his father? He looked up at the sky, his silver orbs searching for the unknown being from his memory. "Was my father a…," Trunks paused as if to search for the word to describe his father, "king? That means that I'm a…prince." Trunks chuckled. How could he be a prince? "I could care less now. I have to get stronger. I need this power," Trunks said as his eyes grew dark. He held out his hand, fingers pointed up. He closed his ominous eyes and summoned the cold blue fire from his palm. The flame grew larger and engulfed his hand. His eyes snapped open and he pulled back his arm and then thrust it forward. The flame spilled from his hand, shooting at a tree to engulf it in its cold fire. The stream of fire vanished, and the tree was aflame.

A smirk slowly appeared on his face. The blue swirling lights dancing around him disappeared as he walked on land, in front of the burning tree. Trunks eyes flashed violet as a malicious laugh burst from his body.

* * *

It was raining outside now. The thunder whispered faintly in her ear and then roared at her as if beckoning her to come see the show. She glanced out the window and saw lighting dancing upon the dark gray clouds with the thunder's music. The dark green, faded grass moved as the wind and rain ran upon it. The crystal drops fell on her window then as the rain fell harder turned into small, wavy rivers. The rain beat down softly on her house, whispering for her. The thundered roared and the lightning flashed at her to come and watch. The trees waved at her, its boughs swaying back and forth gleaming as the rain glazed its lush leaves. Light vanished from her house and Pan was left standing in the dark. Thunder boomed once more as if mocking her for her cowardly act to stay inside. Lightning smirked in the sky because of her house's dark state.

"Damn it! Fucking rain," Pan growled. She viciously opened the closet in search of something to protect her from the rain. Her protector didn't exist within the large closet of the unknown owner. "You have got to be kidding me!" Pan yelled in frustration. She looked outside once more and saw the trees shaking in laughter. She knew she had to go outside. She needed the electricity to cook. Pan's stomach pleaded for food.

"Shit, shit shit. Why do I have to eat? Why?" Pan asked the dark. She walked quickly through the hallways, her bare feet slapping against the tile floor. She looked at her sword standing by the table. _You never know what could be out there. Some man could come and try to kill you again. Plus you can't leave it alone; someone can come and steal it, _a voice within her said. Pan sighed and grabbed her sword. She ran outside, crunching her teeth together as the ice cold rain hit her bare skin. Her bare, pale feet splashed into the muddy ground as she tried to find the power source for her home. A small wooden shack appeared as though something had heard her please for light. She opened the large wooden door and slammed it shut once she was inside. Her breathing accompanied the symphony of the storm. Pan's eyes searched in the darkness and her hands scampered for an unknown object. Her rapid breathing stopped as her hands found their prize. A large switch was held in her hands and Pan knew that was the source. She flipped the switch and the noise of power fed her ears. "Yes!" Pan screamed in excitement. She looked outside and saw her house lit as if inviting her to come back inside. Pan smiled and then frowned when she heard thunder scream at her in rage.

She ran outside again, holding her sword clumsily. A lightning bolt hit the ground in front of her. Water flew around it and Pan fell to the ground screaming. Pan slipped and fell as she scrambled to get up. Lightning struck behind her and a high pitched scream burst from her petite mouth once again. She finally got on her feet and ran towards the door, slipping and sliding. Lightning hit once more in front of her, its light glaring at Pan in its instant moment. "What the hell! Let me go in!" Pan screamed at the storm. The storm responded with another lightning bolt striking a foot beside her. Mud and water splashed everywhere in the chaos of the storm. Thick rain poured, seemingly only to hit Pan. Pan looked up at the storm in defiance. "Let's go! You shitty little storm! Come on!" Pan yelled in anger. Her eyes then widened as they reflected a bolt coming straight at her. Her arms were held out in mid air as the bolt finally stuck its target. Water floated around her as the lightning bolt grew brighter and larger, engulfing Pan in its entirety. Pan's hair gradually changed into strands of white spikes. As the lightning bolt transformed into a pure white light, her eyes morphed into bright blue orbs glimmering within the heavenly light.

The blade on her sword phased into a bright, diaphanous white. The symbols swirling around the gleaming red rod reflected the same white light as the heavenly scar in the black sky. Pan began to feel her feet lift off the ground. Her head bent back as her eyes were wide open, staring into the heavens. Her form was covered in a thin, cotton white shirt that now revealed her well built form. Thoughts raced through her mind. Her thin white eyebrows curled up in confusion. Her paralyzed body panicked as it felt the need to move.

Lightning struck in front of her already engulfed form. Three more bolts of white light surrounded her like the points on the compass rose. Pan felt herself being lifted higher as if the heavens were ready to accept her. Pan hid her bright azure orbs behind the thin, tan pieces of skin. She felt her body go numb and her head tilted back like she was inviting the power to come inside her. Her lips ceased to frown as she felt bliss throughout her entire being. The chaotic sound of the storm began to drift away. "Pan," she heard her father whisper and then her world went black**

* * *

READ ME: Sorry guys, I haven't had the time to update well because of soccer and school. You'll just have to stick with me. I hope this was a good chapter for you. Please review and tell me how it is, many of you just read the story and don't review. I can see how many hits there are. Please please review. 17 people have read this chapter, yet there are no review for it.Again please criticism is welcome but flames are prohibited. Have a happy new year everyone! Oh and if there are any mistakes please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Transformation

"Ugh. What happened?" Pan asked herself as she lay on the muddy ground. Her body was caked in slimy brown liquid. She frowned as she lifted her upper body off the ground. Suddenly, a shot of pain struck through her head. Pan groaned at feeling. It was as if she had a hang over from a drunken night. She held her head with one hand and let the other hold herself up. She glanced over to her right and saw her sword being bathed by the heat of the sun. She slowly stood and grumbled abhorrently about the light. She glanced at her home that was half a mile and sighed. What the hell happened? Why was she laying in the mud like a pig?

Pan glanced up at the sky, squinting at the bright, clear sky. Not a single trace of last night was there to prove to her that she wasn't dreaming. The cold gray clouds have disappeared and revealed a cloudless blue abyss. Pan sighed. "What happened?" she asked once more. She made the endeavor to recall the incidents of the chaotic night. _"Pan," she heard her father whisper and then her world went black. _Pan's eyes widened as she remembered bits and pieces of her blurred memory. _Water floated around her as the lightning bolt grew brighter and larger, engulfing Pan in its entirety. Pan's hair gradually changed into strands of white spikes. As the lightning bolt transformed into a pure white light, her eyes morphed into bright blue orbs glimmering within the heavenly light. _She transformed into something else. It was as if she was looking at a totally different person, a stranger. "What the hell happened?" Pan asked with more confusion and anxiety in her voice.

She looked at the mucky brown ground. She glanced ahead of where she laid and saw a hole that was penetrated by the finger of the heavens. So she wasn't dreaming. She had heard her father whispering to her at the name, calling for her. _Father what did you want? _Why had her father called for her? "Dad, what's going on?" Pan asked as she looked up at the sky. Her response was the sweet songs of the birds and trees whispering in the gentle breeze. Pan looked down, her eyes brimming with tears. "Daddy," she managed to whisper as her throat began to shut as all the emotions began to swell within her. Suddenly her sword began to glow with a white radiant light. Lines of electricity swirled around its red rod. Pan's glittering, brown eyes widened as she saw the symbols glow white. It was as if her sword was speaking to her, calling out to her to help her understand.

"What the hell?" Pan whispered dubiously. This wasn't possible. She felt as though she had stepped in a world between fantasy and reality. This was higher than any magic she has ever known.

Her sword began to float slowly until it was Pan's height. Its diaphanous turquoise blade flashed white then to its original color. Pan's eyes were fixed upon the dancing light upon the red shaft. Pan's eyes widened as they reflected a small bolt of electricity shoot from the clustered sparkling lights towards her. Her whole body froze and her eyes shut themselves from the inscrutable events happening before her, prepared to feel the painful shock. She waited and waited. Nothing touched her body and nothing was all she felt. Pan opened her eyes and they mirrored what she thought wasn't real. The bolt of light penetrated her chest from the sword. Pan felt her breath give away. Panic began to build within her body and her heart began to beat three times faster.

The bolt seemed to strengthen and she felt the panic deplete, and her heart began to beat normally. Pan brought her arm up and her hand seemed to reach out to the sword asking for the bolt like a beggar asking for food. The bolt obeyed and shot out towards its master. Pan's jaw hung in doubt. _"Pan," _a voice whispered. Pan's thin brow shot upward. _"Pan," _the deep voice whispered gently once more. The heavenly sword still floated in front of her with the cloth of electricity surrounding its heavenly body. Pan began to think, _Oh hell no, I am not going crazy. I'm not going crazy! _She heard a deep chuckle.

"_Pan, it's a gift you have. I didn't think you would have it, but your mother thought differently. Yes, you have the ability to control and make electricity, but use it wisely, Pan. I trust you. Keep the sword away from others. Train hard and understand your ability. I love you, my beautiful daughter," _the voice whispered and then faded away. Pan stood there, frozen as if time itself had ceased. Her heart felt empty and lost. Suddenly, a wave of emotions rocked her body, and her wall of strong will began to crumble. Tears welled up in Pan chocolate brown eyes. Her glittering eyes glanced up and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Daddy," Pan whispered. She breathed in and closed her eyes. Tears slid down her face and fell on the grassy ground. She gasped as she heard her sword fall to the ground in its normal state. Her legs felt weak and then finally gave out. She fell on the ground, her warm brown eyes staring at the mysterious power lying in front of her. How can she learn to control lightning? What was so special about this particular sword? How can she do this? Pan stood up and stared hard at the sword.

She felt a sea of rising emotions of anger and frustration. A growl began to form deep within her throat and rose until it finally plunged out and was a wave of screaming emotions. "Why the hell me! What the fuck did I do! I can't take this anymore! What do you want from me!" Pan cried out as she looked up at the heavens. A gentle breeze caressed her light tan skin and played with her silky black hair. Pan sighed as the storm of emotions finally began to calm into a placid sea. She bent down and picked up her sword and walked toward her home.

She stepped inside the small cottage and slowly undressed, careful not to spill mud everywhere. Her leather, lightweight boots were left outside the door, waiting for a bath also. She stepped inside her shower and sighed as the warm water hit her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar salty tears rise up. Her small pretty mouth began to deform as emotions began to spill from her eyes. Steam swam around her as her body stood still.

Pan opened her eyes and looked up while her hair cascaded down her back like a jade waterfall. Her crystal looking eyes spilled beads of diamonds and mingled with the crystals that were falling from the faucet. Pan sucked in the steamy air as she felt all of her energy escape. She leaned against the blue tiled wall and flinched at the cold tile against her skin. She rested her head against the wall like a babe on a mother's breast. Crystal beads turned into a raging river as more emotions spilled from her chocolate eyes. "It's not fair," Pan squeezed out. "I just wanted to be like Dad with him there to be proud of me," She sucked in more air. "But no, someone had to take that all away! Who am I kidding, I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself, seeing things float in the air, and hearing voices. I'm officially crazy," she said while shaking her head. Pan turned the shower off and wrapped the fuzzy blue towel around her petite body. _You know what? I'll do this, Dad. I'll protect this sword, whether I'm crazy or not. _Pan nodded her head as if she was agreeing to her decision. Pan held her pruned hands to her face and stared at them. Fear of failure began to grip her heart. _No, I have to remain strong for Dad. I can do this. _Pan turned around and depleted the source of water of the steamy waterfall.

She stepped out of her watery paradise to dry off. When Pan wrapped the blue towel around her small frame, she began to grab all of her muddy clothes and threw them into the bath tub. It was time for the clothing to take their baths. Pan clogged up the drain and then opened the faucet to reveal hot steaming water once more. The mud started to detach from the clothing and mingled with the crystal water, tainting its pure self. Pan turned the water off as the tub was full of brown water. Pan walked out of the room with her wet strands of black hair draped over her delicate shoulders. The blue towel grabbed onto her as if it would die without her rose smelling skin. She sat on her bed and looked at the fire that was burning in her fire place.

"How am I going to do this?" Pan said aloud. She didn't know how to summon powers within her she had no clue about. Pan sighed in frustration. She looked outside her window and saw the black filled sky. Out there in that abyss, she retained a power unbeknown to her. How to regain that power again…

"Shit," Pan said, frustrated. She sighed. _What the hell do I do now?_ She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her mind began to fill with pictures of the rain falling. The sounds of the water beating around her like drums in a war. She saw the lightning strike her, its blinding light surrounding her. Her mind recalled the intake of power that filled her body, rushing through her like the wind sweeping through the trees that were surrounding her.

Pan slowly opened her eyes, the small black dot adjusting to the gentle fire. The crackles of small pieces of wood burning filled her eyes and the soft smell of burning wood teased her nose.

Pan stood up and went to her closet near her bed. When she slid the dark brown wooden door it revealed seven pieces of clothing hanging from the metal bar. She grabbed loose fitting, olive green pants and slid them on. She dropped the towel on the floor carelessly, revealing her ample breasts. She searched through the drawers within the closet for a bra for better support. As she slipped the tight garment on, she thought about that sweeping power.

When she was finished putting on her undergarments, she looked for her clothes. She saw her Navy blue, loose fitting flannel shirt. The shirt hung loose about her, revealing the center of her chest and belly for it was not closed. The shirt and not buttons to button it together, instead, Pan took a similar cloth like belt and tied the shirt together around her waist, revealing the center of her chest. She found her black spandex shorts that stopped a few inches below her butt. She looked at her dagger strap that would leech itself onto her leg, with the dagger pouch facing outward. She grabbed her sword that was leaned against the wall.

As Pan walked outside, the darkness enveloped her. Pan's heart began to race. She frowned. She was still afraid of the non existent monsters that lay within the dark abyss. _Ok, now what? _The idea of gaining the mysterious power still hasn't appeared in her head. "Um, come lightning? No? Um, lightning come!" Pan yelled. Only silence responded to her demand. She growled and yelled, "Come on! Lightning hit me!" She spread her arms out like an eagle, and waited to be blessed by the heavens. But the finger never came down. "Shit, what do I do?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes and tried to recall if her father had said anything about this power…

"_Pan, if you ever want to achieve something, just believe in it. Imagine it coming to you and you will have it. Just believe, that's all you have to do. Erase all doubt from your mind. That is how you achieve greatness," her father's soft deep voice told her. She looked at him with incredibility. Believe? Pan rolled her eyes and kept on training…_

Pan chuckled. _I was such a dumb ass teenager back then. It still sounds kind of silly, but I'll do it, Dad. I'll believe. _Pan relaxed and began focusing on her father's method, believing. She imagined herself the way her body had transformed what seemed like a moment ago. She took deep breaths, calming her pounding heart. She clenched her eyes shut and tried harder to imagine herself into a being she seemed to only read in the books of fantasy. But ever since the day her father had introduced her to this sword she held in her small pale hand, she began to believe that fantasy was indeed part of their world, but was kept a secret. _Now I am going to unlock the secret within myself. _Pan heard what she thought was sweet music whispering in her ears. Not too far away, the thunder was calling for her. Her full pink lips curved up and her heart began to race faster.

_I want more thunder! _The gods seemed to obey for the thunder roared in her ears as if begging her to go to it. _I need you to come to me, _Pan pleaded. All of a sudden she began to hear whispers. Male and female voices began whispering all around her. Pan opened her eyes and began searching for the owners of the voices, but darkness clouded her vision. The whispering voices turned into loud talking, filling her head with crowded conversations she could not understand. Pan put her hands over her ears, her sword still in her hand, to try and block the loud voices out. The thunder was rumbling loudly as if tormenting her further. Pan's breathing quickened every second and her heart tried to outpace her breathing. All of a sudden, the whispering, the roaring, and time itself ceased. Then for a split second she heard a female voice whisper her name, "_Pan…"_

Lightning shot out of the abyss and hit her, enveloping her whole body. Another lightning struck the ground in front of her, behind her, left of her, and right of her. The four strikes of lightning began to rotate around Pan. She started floating into the sky, pulled by an unknown force, still holding her sword. The four strikes of lightning began to rotate at an increasing pace and never ceased to gain more speed than before. The tornado of white light held Pan inside as if she was inside another world. Her body was paralyzed in mid air, but her body began to change. The initial strike of lightning still enveloped her, but began to grow larger and sent waves or pumps of light into her.

Her body began to transform from the waves of electricity and power Her hair pumping into her. Her silky black hair began to transform into white straight hair, with spiked tips at the end. She opened her mouth as she began to feel the transformations. White light radiated from her throat. Pan's eyes jolted open and her pupils had disappeared and the color had also ceased, leaving only white light shining from her eyes. Her sword began to transform along with Pan. Its normally translucent turquoise matched the color of Pan's hair and eyes. White light radiated from the mystical curved blade. The deep red metal rod stayed the same, but the ancient words engraved into it changed. The engraved words shown white instead of bright green

Pan started screaming in agony. The four strikes of white lightning began to cease rotating slowly until it stopped and vanished. The initial lightning vanished into the sky like a string of light being pulled up from an unknown force. Pan looked around and saw that it was daylight. The sun hovered above her and the clear blue sky was there to support its companion. _What the hell? It was night not too long ago. Did time cease in that tunnel of light I was in? How could time keep going outside of the tornado…This is weird. _Pan's white eyes unveiled dark blue pupils as big as the iris, masking the normal black dot. _I feel a little different. I feel more powerful, but other than that I feel the same…_

Pan went inside the house and walked into her bathroom. She sighed as she walked through the door, ready to relieve herself. Her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of something white. She turned towards her mirror and stood in shock. She dropped her sword as she stared in the mirror. The person staring back at her was a whole different being. Pan touched her face slowly. Her skin almost glowed like a deity described only in books. _Oh shit, is this transformation permanent?_ She had the gut feeling that the truth was outside. She looked down to pick up her sword and saw that it too, had changed. _Why did I change? Why am I different? Something is missing here…_

Pan bent down and picked up her new sword. She turned to go outside to make an endeavor on how things happened. As she walked outside her mind started to ponder more on her eccentric transformation. _Is this like a one time thing? Am I transformed forever? _She searched and searched for a clue on the muddy ground, but found nothing. She groaned. "I don't get it! How can I drop out of this transformation? And if I do, will I be able to change back? Daddy…" Pan looked down at the brown icing that covered the earth. Her sapphire eyes began to sparkle like the rare jewel it is. She blinked and a diamond seemed to fall out of her brilliant blue eyes. She sucked a deep breath and walked back to her cottage, not wanting to look anymore.

She walked into her room and left her sword near her bed. She plopped herself onto the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and remembered the whispers. _"Pan…" _the whisper repeated in her mind. Who was that? She couldn't identify if that was her father or not. It seemed like the voice belonged to a female rather than a male. She sighed once more. Her eyes began to droop and her breaths eventually became deeper and slower…

"_Pan," a voice whispered. Pan sucked in as if finding air for the first time in minutes. She looked around her empty home and climbed out of her bed. Her bare feet hit the ground as she walked toward her front door. As she opened her door, a figure came into view. Its back was to her and it had two brilliant white wings. Its six foot length was enveloped in fluffy white feathers. The person had flowing white hair and a seemingly female structure. Its body was ordained in a flowing white gown. _

"_Hello?" Pan called out to the unknown woman. She did not turn. Pan tried to walk further, but her body did not execute her demand. _

"_Pan," the voice called out again. "You are very special. You need to train as hard as you can for the future. I know that you do not know what is going on, but train your abilities. Explore you powers. You can control electricity and manipulate it. There is energy in everything and your power is extraordinary. I will come to you to see how you develop. Goodbye, Pan." The gentle breeze that caressed her began to hit her with a strong wind. The pleasant light from the sun gradually became increasingly brighter to an almost blinding stage. The white light enveloped Pan and the winged woman. Soon everything was enveloped in the mystical white light…_

Pan bolted up from her bed and looked outside her window. The pleasant light from the sun radiated through her window. Its gentle finger touched her floor and parts of her bed. _What kind of dream was that? A woman with wings? I'm going crazy… _

She stepped out of her bed and got dressed in her usual clothes. She ate some breakfast and got her sword. When she opened her front door she froze. A white feather floated in front of her. A chill crawled up her spine. The dream had meant something. She was supposed to train and train is what she will do.

PLZ REVIEW. I AM OUT OF SCHOOL SO I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE CONSISTENTLY NOW. SO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE. I WILL NEED YOU TO REVIEW IT. **IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS..THEN I AM GONNA THINK NO ONE IS READING MY STORY.** THEREFORE, I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY. SO PLZ REVIEW. IT TAKES LESS THAN A MINUTE. THANKS. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM IS WELCOME.

Angelbabe14


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Accident

_It's been over a year now. I should check up on little Pan to see how she is doing. Hopefully, she still has the sword, _Trunks thought. His feathery soft lips quirked up into a smirk. His eyes looked mystically ahead. _Yes, hopefully she still has the sword. Then I will be able to test my powers on her. _The power he discovered not too long ago has been a major advantage. His strength increased tenfold. This power facilitated his jobs and made the assassination much quicker. He still used his shiny companion that clung to his belt. This companion will have to be used on his next victim, Pan.

His cloak swayed behind him arrogantly and his piercing blue eyes with a purple tint stared straight ahead. His feet treaded on a rocky black surface of a small village. The sun's warmth embraced his body and a small breeze whispered in his ear. This day could be described as perfect. It was perfect weather and perfect for killing. A familiar smirk appeared on his face as he thought about Pan. _I can't wait until I have that precious sword. I am going to see an old friend about this. She'll tell me if I am on the right track. _Trunks moved his path towards a small hut. Its roof was covered in strands of bamboo and the walls were made out of stones. The doorway had a blanket to cover the secret hidden inside. He pushed it aside.

A man sat in front of an old woman. Her face looked as if it had lived for thousands of year. Wrinkles marked every surface on her skin. Her skin was permanently toasted by the sun. Her eyes were covered by drooping skin that looked as if it would fall off at any moment. Her chest was ordained in necklaces of bones and small skulls. The cloth on her body seemed much worn and was layered in other worn clothing. Her black hair looked like strands of charcoal hay. A crystal orb, almost as big as her small scrunched head, lay on the table in front of her. A man sat across from her looking into the orb so hard that it looked as if he was determined to shatter the clear object in front of him.

As Trunks walked in the orb began to glow. The man in front of the ancient woman began to perspire. The dark room lit up by the white light that radiated from the crystal orb. Trunks rolled his eyes. Always a customer that wanted to find out things they shouldn't know. He cleared his throat and the white mystical light disappeared. The room became dark again, barely lit from the light of the sun that managed to peep into her hut. The woman turned her head and sighed. She turned towards the man and a deep weathered voice came out of her thin chapped lips, "I'm sorry, but I can no longer continue this session. I will be here tomorrow if you need to see me."

The man looked as if he were about to argue until he glanced at Trunks and saw his sword. The man looked into Trunks's eyes and decided to take the woman's advice. He stood up and skittishly walked out of the hut. Trunks chuckled and sat down in front of the woman. The woman looked at him under saggy pruned eyelids and said, "So what do you want." Trunks chuckled at her demand. This hag never learned to respect him.

"Tell me. Am I on the right path with this girl?" Trunks asked. His evil eyes looked down at the old woman as if trying to crush her with his icy eyes. The woman sighed as she looked into the crystal orb.

"You seek the legendary sword. It seems as if you never learn," the woman said, amused.

Trunks growled, "Just tell me if I am on the right goddamn path."

The woman looked up at him and into his eyes. Her beady brown eyes challenged his cold blue ones. She gave a simple answer, "No."

Trunks looked at her with a baffled expression. "What?" he said incredulously. "I planned this out perfectly! How can I not be on the right path?"

"You missed one important yet small detail, the sword itself. You cannot touch it. This sword is too pure for your rotten hands to touch. You will need another plan to get the sword in your possession and yet not touch it at the same time."

Trunks looked at her dubiously. "How the hell do I do that?"

"Befriend her. Let the other side take over for a while, but still remain in control. Be careful, Trunks, if that's what you call yourself these days. Don't let him fall for her. Things will be very complicated," the old woman said. The words seemed to sink slowly in Trunks's head. A sly small smile appeared on his handsome face. Yes, that could work. Falling in love? No, that wouldn't be a problem what so ever.

"Very well then. Thank you, old friend," Trunks said with a hint of sarcasm in his deep voice. The woman rolled her eyes. She waved her small pruned hand at him as if shooing away a petty fly. Trunks chuckled and walked out of the hut. _Yes, befriend the bitch. That's what I'll do. Then I will have that sword in my possession. The real prize will wait for me in the end. _Trunks smiled with a sinister touch on his face. He immediately knew where to go next. He was going to get his home back.

Trunks walked straight ahead, his devilish blue eyes not wavering. He had changed his smooth black sheath's location on his back. He could not fight with it on his waist. Leisure time was over for him. The rocky road soon gave away into warm black soil. Though the road ended, his journey had just begun.

After walking for hours, Trunks finally decided to rest. He picked up some dark brown branches from the looming trees for his small fire. When he finally had his repertoire of wooden branches dumped on the ground, he opened his palm and immediately, a blue fire sprung to life. The fire raged as if begging to be fed. Trunks threw the small flame onto the branches where it burst into a powerful cold fire. Trunks sat down in front of his blue companion. He closed his blue eyes with a purple hue behind soft eyelids. A strong wind suddenly blew, making Trunks's lavender locks of hair sway. The strands of lavender tickled his forehead and danced before his closed eyes. The raging blue fire before him fought to stay alive.

Hours passed, and soon the sun was pushed away by the moon and its small shiny followers. The wind never ceased, and the blue fire was blown to where it was barely surviving. Trunks still sat there unmoved. His hair still dancing in the wind and his soft eyelids hid his evil eyes. Suddenly the wind stopped, and his eyelids finally uncovered the new eyes that glanced upon the world. His eyes had changed into light ocean-blue eyes. However, if one stared into his dreamy eyes, they could see a small purple glint present. The purple hue was gone, but somehow, it was never erased. His face that was once dark and malevolent was replaced with an innocent and angelic look.

Trunks took a deep breath and looked into the sky with his precious sapphire eyes. _Befriend her. Mission is to befriend her. How? Will she trust me? Yes, she will trust me. Love. I can't fall in love. What? This is a weird thought. Why would I fall in love with her? Doesn't matter, it won't happen. _Trunks sat in front of the blue fire that had finally regained its strength. His pensive look began to give away into a tired look. He took off his back pack that was covering his sheath and placed it on the ground. Once he opened it, he got out a soft long blanket. He lied down on the ground and his eyes were once again covered, but this time, he will stay the same…

"_Trunks!" a female voice screamed in panic. _

_Trunks opened his eyes and felt a tremendous pain in his abdominal area. He smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. His scratchy, tired voice almost gave out as he said her name. The woman ran to him and gently moved him onto her lap. He felt a cold drop splash onto his flawless face. A small dull pain formed in his chest. He looked up into her shimmering, warm brown eyes. "Pan," Trunks said with worry. She shook her head and more crystal beads fell from her eyes. _

"_No! Don't leave me!" she screamed. Trunks tried to tell her that he wouldn't and then, his endeavor switched to fighting for air. Soon his lungs finally gave out. His eyes began to droop and his world gradually became black…_

Trunks screamed as he jolted up from the ground. Sweat poured from his smooth tan face. "What the hell," Trunks said to himself. _That was a weird dream. Why was she crying and why was I dieing? _Millions of questions soared through his mind as he tried to make sense of the eccentric dream. Trunks finally gave up on his dream quest and went back to sleep. This time, the woman stayed out of his dreams.

Sweet melodies lured Trunks out of his deep sleep. The smell of burnt wood lingered in the air. His mouth began to stretch as he yawned. _Time to get going. Yay, _Trunks thought to himself sarcastically. It would be night before he gets there. Trunks picked up his things and put his small back pack on his cloak covered back and walked ahead.

The sun soon began to grow tired and was drooping into the horizon. Pink, orange, and blue blended in together to create a picture that seemed only to come from an artist's mind. Though everything seemed perfect, one conflict was still unresolved. The man in the black cloak still lingered on his dream. His boots fell with a crunching step as he walked closer to his destination. His mind wandered and questions still remained unanswered. _Pan…that name seems familiar. _Fuzzy memories from the past years were recalled. He tried to remember her, but something blocked the images from being clearly seen. _I can't remember. Even the dream is starting to get hazy and vague. It's like something is erasing it from my mind! All I am left with is this incredible desire to befriend some woman in my house. Why? What's telling me this? _Trunks got a funny feeling inside. Something told him not to linger about it. He shrugged. _Whatever. _

The day crept on and eventually the sun disappeared and was replaced with the moon. The brilliant colors displayed earlier were now washed away with black. Sprinkles of light ordained the sky like diamonds on an Ethiopian's neck. Trunks smiled as he saw the small building before him. _Finally, _he thought. He checked to make sure no lights were on and saw that he was safe. He walked up to the brown wooden door and turned the brass knob. It was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and cringed when a squeaky noise was made from the lack of oil on the hinges. _Shit, I hope she didn't wake up. Wait a minute, what am I doing? What will I do when I get to her? _Trunks began walking through the doorway as his thoughts raced through his mind. _Actually, this house is pretty nice. Ugh, what the hell am I gonna do? _Eventually, his eyes began to gradually grow darker and gained a purple hue. His innocent, baby blue eyes seemed replaced by dark, cold eyes. He knew where she was now.

He walked into her room and saw her. Her beautiful face was glowing in the moonlight. He licked his lips when he saw those soft pink lips. Her bare shoulders were exposed and teased any man who saw her. Her chest and body were covered by thin layers of sheets. The satin red comforter lay on the floor. He smirked._ Messy aren't we? Now I need to wake her up. Then I'll let him take over. _He stood over her and stared at her flawless face. He reached down and took the sheets in his hands and began to pull down, uncovering her exotic body. His eyes began to scan her perfect sized bosom and her petite waist. Her legs were slim, but muscular. He felt his groin harden. He frowned as he felt this. A moment later, his eyes began to change again. The innocent eyes took over and the dark purple hue had gone. Those blue eyes widened as he saw the masterpiece in front of him. _Oh God! She's gonna wake up! How did I end up here? Shit!_

Pan began to feel a cool breeze and an odd sensation of someone watching her. She rolled her eyes mentally and knew it was nothing. She must have kicked the sheets off the bed while she was asleep. She opened her beautiful brown eyes. Then, she saw a dark figure luring over her. A scream erupted from her petite mouth.

Trunks screamed too as if both were in a duet. Trunks's ears began to fill with cursing and yelling. "What the hell are you doing in my house!" Pan screamed as she quickly got the sheets and covered her half naked body. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she saw who it was. Her heart grew cold.

"Uh," Trunks mumbled as he tried to find an explanation. _Wait a minute. This is my house! I remember! This is my room! That's a good enough excuse. I can't tell her my plan. _"This is my house and this is my room and THAT is my bed," he said as pointed to the objects he described.

"No, it isn't. I found it empty and therefore, it is mine. Now get out!" she yelled defiantly. Is this idiot insane? _First he kills my father, then he battles me and tries to kill me, and now he wants my house! And he saw me in my underwear! The bastard, _Pan thought bitterly.

"I'm staying here. You either get out or sleep on the floor," Trunks demanded.

"I'm not getting or sleeping on the floor. _You _are getting out. Period!"

Trunks chuckled. "Well if you don't want to do that, then I will sleep with you."

Pan's eyes widened, "I don't think so!"

Trunks saw the sword by the bed. His mind recalled the sword and its importance to him. He must have that sword. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. A little tight, but it's big enough. This house will be mine."

"Over my dead body it will be!"

"Well, let's see. In the morning we will fight. Whoever wins can receive the house," Trunks explained. He began taking off his cloak and sheath. Soon his boots were off and everything else, except for his boxers. His muscular tan chest was touched by moonlight and broad shoulders hovered over Pan's petite body. Pan's face began to feel hot. She frowned.

"What are you doing?" Pain said through her clenched teeth. She tried to keep her eyes on his face.

"I'm going to sleep in my bed and don't try anything," he said and displayed a ball of blue fire in his hand as a warning. Pan laid there, amazed. _So he has powers, too. Ugh, I'm not sleeping with this man! He killed my father for God's sake. _Pan felt hot tears come to her eyes, but held them back. Her stubborn nature did not want to give up the bed. Her father always told her that she was too stubborn for her own good.

Trunks walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the sheets. Pan panicked. _What do I do? There is a half naked murder in my bed! _ Her heart began to beat rapidly as she felt the warmth of his body next to hers. _This is wrong on so many levels, _she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind empty, but the image of his perfectly sculptured body kept prying into her mind. She growled.

Trunks smirked as he congratulated himself for his smoothness. _I did well. I guess I'll battle her in the morning. How the hell did a blue flame burst from my hand? I'll figure it out later. I need some sleep. _Trunks closed his eyes and blocked images of the sleeping beauty that lied next to him. Soon, his mind was filled with memories of his powers, reminding him of what he needed to do.

**Hope you liked it! Blade liger knight, I hope you liked the hint of romance in this chapter. Remember, love sometimes doesn't spring up automatically, it grows. Thank you for reviewing. Other readers, plz review and thanks for reading! Angelbabe14**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe

Light escaped through the velvety soft red curtains and touched the two beings in the grand, satin red bed. The soft, orange light caressed Pan's face and then traveled down at angle, missing Trunks's peaceful countenance. Pan's eyelids fluttered and a deep sound erupted from her throat. She uncovered her eyes to reveal sleepy, brown orbs staring angrily at the window. _Damn sunlight, _Pan thought. The birds' sweet melody hovered in the air, alluring any being to its comforting song. But as soon as the birds' enchanting voices traveled to her ears, she only heard ruckus. _Time to start training, _she thought. As she slightly moved in her bed, she felt a solid figure behind her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _What the hell? _Pan turned her body over to see what was behind her, and then a blood curdling scream erupted from her throat and filled the room.

Trunks's eyes suddenly popped open and he too screamed. The symphony of screaming filled the room and the birds' chirping was no match for the noise filling the tension filled space. "What the hell are you doing here!" Pan screamed. Trunks winced from her screechy voice.

"Don't you remember last night?" Trunks asked. His blue shining orbs looking at her, baffled.

"What!" Pan screeched. Last night? A perverted thought entered her mind. _Oh no! What did I do? _

"Remember that I said that this was my house and then we came to a conclusion and we said we were going to fight in the morning and then I went to sleep right next to you because I didn't want to sleep on the floor," Trunks said in one breath. He sucked in air when he finished his enormous sentence. Pan looked as if it had dawned on her what had happened the previous night. Trunks looked at her in relief.

_Oh yea…of course, I didn't sleep with him…well, I literally did. Thank God! _"Oh. I remember now," Pan said quietly. Trunks sighed. He pulled the covers off of him and slid out of the warm comfortable bed. His tan, well-built body made Pan stare after his lustful figure. He walked over to where he had dropped his clothes off from the previous night. He began to dress himself as if this was a normal routine in his ordinary day. Pan's lustful stare turned into an angry glare. _Oh how I hate this man! Words can't describe how much I loath him. _Pan's hateful stare sent discomforting vibes onto Trunks's presence. Trunks stopped in the middle of his process of putting his clothes on and turned to look at Pan. "Are you gonna sit there and pout, or get your tiny ass outta that bed and get ready to fight?" Trunks said with a sardonic tone. Pan's eyes narrowed. She growled and was about to get out of bed when she realized that Trunks was still looking at her. She blushed.

"Well, I might if you get your disgusting eyes off of me!" Pan snapped at him.

"My eyes aren't technically on you so I can't really take them off of you," Trunks stated. Pan stared at him as if he was mentally insane. Trunks gave her a wolfish grin. As soon as she saw the grin, her narrowed.

"You are so immature. You know what I meant," Pan said with an annoyed tone.

"Do I? I don't think I knew what you meant," Trunks said with mischief in his blue sparkling eyes. Pan growled.

"Whatever!" Pan screamed and marched out of her bed to the closet with her head held high. Her revealing yet tight undergarments teased Trunks's lustful eyes. She threw on her loose fitting training clothes with her spandex shorts. When she finished dressing she found Trunks still staring at her. She growled, "Are you gonna finish getting dressed or what?"

Trunks chuckled and went on about his business. _She's a feisty one. I like that. _Trunks smirked to himself. After he finally got dressed, he looked over to where Pan was. He saw her getting the sword out of the closet. _There it is. How can she keep it a place like a closet? That sword is too special to be in something like that. _Trunks shook his head. Pan turned around and scowled at him, "Why are you shaking your head at me?"

Trunks stared at her. _What?_ He opened his mouth, but no words came out. She glared at him. Words finally came to his mouth, "I wasn't shaking my head at you. It's a habit."

"A habit? You shake your head for no reason. You're weird," Pan said and walked out of the room. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. Women sometimes scared him. He shook his head again. He walked out of the bedroom that was once his and walked down the pleasant wooden hallway to see her eating in the kitchen. He sat down in front of her. She looked up from her sandwich and glared at him. His warm blue eyes never wavered from her face. Pan decided to give up the staring battle and look down at her plain white plate.

"So you aren't going to offer me anything to eat?" Trunks asked. Pan looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"I don't feed barbarians," Pan said with venom. She took another bite out of her sandwich. Trunks sighed. This wasn't going every smoothly. He got up out of the small wooden chair and walked to cabinets to make himself breakfast. Pan ignored him and continued to bite out of her sandwich. Trunks sat back down in front of her and ate his supply of food. Tension began to fill the air and the only noise that filled the room were the birds' sweet melodies. Pan finished her sandwich and washed her plate. She walked outside with her sword, still ignoring the handsome man at the table. When Trunks heard the door slam, his "habit" of shaking his head still continued.

As Pan walked out the door she began to panic. _What if I don't win? What's going to happen then? Think Pan think. You are better than him. You will beat him. C'mon Pan, stay with it. _Pan erased the innocent girl from her face and put on the mask of a deadly woman. She gripped her sword tighter as if asking the non-animate object to give her support. The only thing that kept her from killing him in his sleep was her honor, something he lacked. She heard the door squeal open. Soft steps made their way to her petite figure. She lead the soft footsteps toward the ground she trained on.

When they both arrived at their destination, they separated only to face each other in the end. Pan crouched down into her fighting stance and looked into Trunks's eyes with hate. Trunks did the same and his eyes maliciously turned purple. His spilled an aura of evil, and when Pan caught the look, she felt a chill crawl up and down her spine. The wind shakily blew both warriors' hair, attempting to calm the tension. Though the wind moved, everything else seemed to cease in time.

Pan knew it was for more than just that house. As a matter of fact, she could care less about it. What she really desired was revenge. This _thing, _this _man_ had killed her father. How could she forgive somebody for killing the only person in her life that she loved. Pan's eyes dropped towards the floor. Her teacher, her friend, and her father was now gone because of this demon in front of her. Pan's head shot back up to look at Trunks when his deep voice began to speak.

"You hate me don't you," he stated. It wasn't even a question and she knew that she didn't have to answer it. Her eyes narrowed. Trunks chuckled, "You'll have to get over it because you are going to beg me for forgiveness once I have you on your knees."

"You'll never have me on my knees, you bastard," Pan growled. Her heart began to beat at a quicker pace. How dare he even suggest her on her knees! More hate began to spill from her person and her eyes were now blinded by rage. All she wanted to do was kill him. She didn't think about the consequences nor about the guilt that would pursue her for the rest of her life. The only thing that mattered was her erasing his existence off the face of this earth.

It seemed like an eternity to the warriors as the stood there battling with their eyes and emotions before Trunks began to speak again.

"You know--- " Trunks began.

"No, I don't know and I don't care," Pan spat with venom, but Trunks continued on unfazed.

"I learned something about me while we were apart," he began stating as if they were lovers with only the distance to keep their love at bay. "I learned that I had something in me that had been buried for many years," He paused, "Something that could not be described by words, something that would be in fairy tales, something I never thought possible." He observed her delicate face. His cold eyes softened as he saw how beautiful this warrior was. He smiled secretly as she narrowed her eyes at him. Why did she hate him so much? Trunks began to worry. _What have I done. _

"Well, do you want a cookie for that? I could care less about what you found out about yourself, you cold-hearted bastard," Pan spat. Trunks stared at her baffled. Cold-hearted bastard? He frowned. All he knew is that he had a mission. He didn't feel like asking questions now. All he had to do was fight and he remembers everything now.

"I don't know what I did to you, but I don't care right now. I'm going to beat you and I will take back my house," Trunks said slowly in a low voice. Chills crawled down Pan's spine. _He doesn't know what he did to me? How could he not know! He killed my father… is he that cold hearted that he wouldn't even remember someone's death? _Pan's thoughts began to wander. She shook her head. He killed her father and that was all she knew for the moment. She needed her revenge like she needed air to keep her alive.

"You have probably killed so many you can't even remember!" Pan screamed. Tears rolled down her face. She frowned. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want his pity. "I'm going to kill you once and for all," Pan said slowly with venom. Trunks looked at her baffled. Killed so many?

Pan gripped her metal companion and started screaming with vengeance. Trunks stared in amazement as the woman in front of him transformed into another being.

A white aura formed around her petite yet strong body. Wind push away from her like ripples pushing away from a leaf in water. The gusts of wind almost pushed Trunks back as he stared in awe. As the wind grew stronger, a bolt of lightning came searing down and stuck Pan. Trunks covered his eyes from the blinding white scar of the heavens. _What the hell? _

Pan clenched her teeth as her eyes began to change. Her almond shaped eyes began to lose its brown color as if being erased by magic. The pupil also disappeared and left her eyes colorless with only the white covering to fill the void. Her silky black hair that was up in a pony tail turned white as if she aged a thousand years. The strands of white grew past her well shaped butt. The few bangs that hugged her brow also turned white. A few moments later, the lightning ceased and the light was gone. Trunks unblocked his warm blue eyes and beheld the petite beauty in front of him. His breath seemed to have escaped his lungs, but was so awe-struck, his body had to remind him of the oxygen when he began to choke.

Pan slowly opened her eyes and revealed sapphire orbs that would put the most beautiful blue jewel on a woman's rich neck to shame. Trunks gawked at her and her face began to grow warm. She shook her head mentally. _Concentrate, _she reminded herself, _on what you have to do. _She saw his delicate eyes travel down to her sword. His thick yet controlled eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her long sword had changed. The sword's blade was a translucent white and its edges seemed sharper and longer. The ancient symbols on the sword's crimson rod glowed white. He saw her grip it tighter. _That's the sword I want, _Trunks thought.

"I guess you have also discovered something new," Trunks stated. Pan smirked and nodded slowly. Trunks chuckled. "Well, I want to show you what I learned." Pan stared at him, her eyes ready for what ever would come her way. Trunks closed his eyes and sucked in oxygen to feed his greedy lungs. Waved of heat seemed to surround his body in a blue hue. Pan's eyes concentrated on his muscular form. She saw Trunks strong hands bend back into forceful fists. She heard him slowly breathe out the used air from his lungs. His muscles seemed to grow bigger and his hair seemed to shine as if an artist sprayed a finishing gloss over his canvas. Small pebbles began to lift off the ground and float in mid-air. Pan looked around her, a hint of fear evident in her blue eyes. The rocks began to melt and turn into a silver liquid. Pan looked at the melted silver rock in front of her, her white thin brow knitting in confusion.

Trunks's soft warm lips began to turn cold. The warm rosy color was replaced by a blue cold hue. Suddenly, the silver orbs floating into the air dropped into the ground and the aura of blue heat waves disappeared. Trunks opened his eyes and silver robs replaced his blue ones. "Hey," Trunks said huskily, his voice much deeper and smoother. Pan felt an odd sensation in the put of her stomach.

"I guess we are a little bit even then," Pan said as she dropped into her fighting position.

Trunks smirked, "We'll see." His new muscular form crouched down into his own fighting position. Both warriors looked into each others' eyes. Pan took a deep breath, and the battle for the house had begun.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated ina while! Well, I hope ya like this chapter! The next chapter will be out soon. Just keep reviewing and tell me how it's goin!**

**Angelbabe14**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The House Goes To.

Trunks's and Pan's swords clashed together. The clash was so forceful that electricity could be seen. Trunks and Pan pushed against each other as if trying to knock one another off a cliff. The lines of electricity grew bigger as the swords began to rub up against each other. Trunks grunted and Pan growled as the two warriors tried to win the small battle. Pan, finally, made the first move. She jumped back and the brought down her sword to slide the diaphanous white blade at his feet. Trunks jumped up as if he stood on fire to avoid the sharp blade from cutting off his feet.

When Trunks landed, Pan tried again, but this time aimed for his mid section. Trunks saw the sword coming to hit his stomach and back flipped to evade the dangerous blow. The blade almost missed him, and left its red reminder of how powerful it really is. Trunks landed on his feet and then fell to a kneeling position, one hand holding his stomach, gasping for air. He took his hand off of his built stomach and saw the crimson liquid stain his hands, the other hand grasped the sword that aided him to keep from falling. Its blue blade pointed down into the ground. He took his blood stained hand off of his stomach and place it on the sword to rise up. The gash was deep, but his smirk seemed to show something else. Pan frowned. Why was he smirking if she cut him severely? As he staggered he placed on hand on his stomach and a soft white light radiated from his hand. _What the hell? _

In a matter of seconds, he took his hand off the stomach as the light gradually disappeared. His cut open would reveal the wound, but the red reminder was all but a memory. Pan felt her mouth open. She stammered for words, but none were found. Trunks stood up straight and strong, his body exuding confidence.

"Very well! You have improved, but don't think it will be that easy," Trunks stated, his cold, malevolent blue eyes smirking at her.

"Oh, really? I think it will be very easy," Pan said firmly. Trunks chuckled.

"Watch!" Trunks said and held his hand out, the palm of his hand facing Pan. A small blue light formed from his hand. Then it transformed into a blue flame screaming for something to feed on. He grunted as he slightly bent his finger then extended them with force. The blue flame flew at Pan, hungry for her skin. Pan put her sword out in front of her, the blade towards Trunks. A ball of white electricity began forming at the end of the diaphanous blade. Lines of electricity began to flow from the end of the rod to the ball of electricity as if feeding it with more power. Then, the ball of electricity went hurdling towards the blue flame. The attack took only a mere three seconds.

The blue flame and the ball of electricity clashed together in a raging blow and a large explosion formed as the result. The sudden force of the explosion pushed both, Trunks and Pan, back. They stood on the balls of their feet to keep from flying away.

"I will beat you!" Pan yelled as she recovered from the sudden explosion. She pointed her sword that all desired to the sky, the blade pointing upwards, with one hand.

"Come, beast of lightning for I summon thee, Nikornia!" Pan yelled. Lightning came from the sky and struck the sword, feeding it with electricity. Suddenly, the bolt of lightning released its firm grip on the sword and was reeled back into the heavens. Pan's sword radiated a soft white light around its edges. Pan now pointed her sword to her right, her eyes filled with vengeance, and an immense circle-like mirror appeared with ancient symbols on it. The mirror, however, did not look like a human's mirror. It seemed to be made out of a dark metallic liquid that looked as if it was solid. And in this deceiving mirror, each symbol was shown in white light and was trapped in a circle that went around the inner edge of the mirror. A line continued at the base of every symbol until it touched its end, creating a circle of white light within the round mirror. A moon shaped horn was peeking out in the center of all the symbols. Pan smirked.

Suddenly, lightning jolted out of the blade of Pan's sword, leaping onto the slightly hidden horn. As the horn began to gain confidence, Trunks started to get ready. The horn poked out of the mirror and revealed a horse-like head. Then, the horse's body leaped out of the circle as if he were entering another dimension. The circle-like mirror broke as if it were made out of glass. As the particles of the mirror dropped, the solid, sharp objects began to melt into metallic liquid that looked like melted metal. The liquid was sucked away by the earth.

The horse-like creature known as Nikornia, reached the ground on his two front hooves and then on his back hooves. Lightning sparks splashed like water as Nikornia landed on the ground. Pan went to the horse and petted it softly. Lightning sparks were spraying over the ground where Nikornia stood.

Nikornia resembled a horse except his physique was slightly different. His body was light purple almost lavender and his belly was pure white. White speckles were splashed carefully on his body making him look like a creature of perfection. His unique horn that stood prominently on his forehead was sharper than a knife. It stuck out straight, suddenly curving in the shape of a crescent moon. His shining purple eyes glared at Trunks as his silky white tail thrashed. Pan caressed his long white strands of silk that hung on his neck. Though his appearance was beautiful, he was dangerous.

"Don't look so cocky, Pan," Trunks mocked. Pan frowned. She didn't like it when he used her name. "I have a trick up my own sleeve."

Pan looked at him shocked. _I thought that I was the only one that knew how to summon! This is going to be an interesting battle, _Pan thought.

Trunks looked at her sadistically as he prepared to summon his creature. He put his sword in its sheath. As soon as he put his killer away, he cupped his left hand, which faced his cupped right hand, and yelled, "Come forth thy water god, Leva!" A blue ball formed in between the two cupped hands. Suddenly, a beam of bright blue light came out of the ball into the dark clouds that began forming. Then, it started raining.

Nikornia began neighing frantically. Pan petted him to calm him while looking at the sky with a pondering look. _What is he summoning? _

The beam vanished as Trunks pulled an arm away from the blue ball and left his right arm holding it. All of a sudden, Trunks threw the ball into the center of the sky with extreme force as if the sphere of light weighed a ton. The blue ball expanded as it traveled in the air until it could fill at least two people in it, and then it halted. A human-like figure vaguely appeared in the ball of blue light. Then, feet with long sharp nails covered in blue and white scales came out of the bottom of the enormous sphere. More of the body began showing; the mid section, a tail, the hands, the crystal-like wings, and then the face. The face looked like a male human's, but instead of skin it was replaced with cobalt blue and pure white fish-scales. His dragon wings flapped as he hovered below the blue sphere or flight.

On its crystal-like wings was neon, sky blue goo. Leva, the Summon, shook his wings to get rid of the goo. The blue goo splattered around the Summon on the ground and was erased when it mixed with the water. He slowly descended down until his feet had contact with the earth, partially submerging in a puddle of water.

Leva had white scales around his almond-shaped eyes. The rest of his face was covered with cobalt blue scales. Short, spiked white hair gripped his head and piercing, icy blue eyes peered at Pan. His muscular form, a sculpture's masterpiece, was covered in the blue scales with a few white scales speckled over his body. His scaly blue hands consisted of sharp, black fingernails and his scaled feet had sharp, black toenails. His devil-like tail was cobalt blue with a white tip with the texture of snake's body. A dragon-like roar erupted from his large fanged mouth. His handsome face frowned at Pan and Nikornia.

"Now this is something to be proud of. Right, Leva?" Trunks said. Leva only nodded, his tail swaying casually behind him.

"Well, Nikornia is something to be proud of, really. Isn't that right, Nikornia?" Pan countered. Nikornia neighed loudly.

"I think it is time to battle!" Trunks yelled. Leva and Nikornia jumped in front of their summoners. The proud warriors glared at each other, both thinking of their strategy to win. Pan began to get lost in his cold eyes and then, for a moment, she saw something flash in his eyes. She frowned and scolded at herself to remain focused. She closed her eyes, hiding away the warmth that Trunks insisted from her eyes. Trunks held the glance for a moment longer and then closed his eyes.

'All right Nikornia,' said Pan inside Nikornia's head, 'this will be a challenge. I want you to do Ray Of Light last. Just attack and keep on doing black magic. We can beat this man, we have to.' Nikornia neighed and Pan opened her eyes.

'Leva, don't use Twister Of Water until you really need to. Just keep on using white magic. Don't use Holy that much. It drains a lot of your energy,' Trunks spoke with his thoughts

'Yes, my summoner,' answered Leva mentally. Then Trunks opened his eyes.

Pan pointed her sword out in front of her. Her two small hands held the blade out straight in front of her. Her legs were shoulder width and her eyes were set. Trunks held out his sword from a sideways stance. His arm held his sword in front of him. Blue electricity surrounded Pan, farming her body, and shot out of her sword onto Nikornia. The connection was established.

Trunks had his blue blade pointed towards Leva. Light blue light surrounded Trunks and a shining, sky blue beam shot out of the bringer of death onto Leva. The connection was established.

The beam shooting out of both swords stopped. Both, Trunks and Pan, had their eyes closed and were standing with their swords at their side and were surrounded by their own aura of light.

Leva's eyes glowed neon, icy blue while Nikornia's eyes shined neon purple. Both just stared at each other, the breeze caressing the Summons' hair unnatural, silky hair. The sun began to be blocked by the grey, gloomy clouds, and everything seemed to cease as if the giver of life had abandoned everything. Suddenly, Leva flew towards Nikornia, flapping his wings vehemently, while Nikornia ran on all fours towards Leva. Both clashed with such force the ground shook as if God himself pounded his fist upon the earth. Nikornia swung his head, which caused his crescent-shaped horn to slash Leva's stomach. Leva roared and slashed Nikornia's back with his sharp black fingernails. Nikornia jumped back a few yards and Leva did the same.

Nikornia's horn began to shine with electricity and then it shot out to Leva. Leva roared in pain as the electricity shocked him, slowly burning him form the inside. The gripping electricity loosened its grip and then began to fade away, leaving only a reminiscence of steam on the blue summon's body. Leva straightened his crumpled form and growled. His strong, lean hand formed a ball of water that began to float in his palm, its odd, deep blue color swirling. Suddenly, he brought back his arm and then hurled the small ball of deep blue liquid at Nikornia. Nikornia neighed painfully as the water clashed with him. The horse-like, creature's scream echoed through the forest, but all remained quiet for fear of revealing itself to help the fallen horse.

The ball of water seemed to stick on his like the goo that was stuck on Leva's wings. Electricity could be seen mingling the blue goo as it began to seep into his skin, shocking him from the inside. The animal's element was no match defensively against the other's element.

Nikornia heard Pan's voice soothe him in his head. 'Come, Nikornia. Calm down. It's ok. He is a water/ice summon, Nikornia. Think. Ultima is a well enough attack to take this beast out. Attack him with Ultima. That should do some pretty heavy damage. So get up!' Nikornia neighed loudly as it got up weakly like a fawn walking for the first time. As Nikornia staggered to his feet, Leva was getting ready to do an attack while the beast was weak. Nikornia neighed loudly and crouched down with his nose pointed down, ready to do a final blow.

Leva glared at Nikornia as it heard its master's voice, 'Remember Leva, lighting is your weakness, and he is a lightning summon. Cast Holy Trinity and finish him off!'

As the plan entered Leva's head, Nikornia had his head down with his horn pointed towards Leva. Leva raised his hand towards Nikornia, his palm and finger facing Nikornia. Nikornia's rusty gold, crescent shaped horn began to glow dark blue, while Leva's began to glow pure white. Nikornia's eyes began to radiate the bluish, ominous color. Leva's pupil disappeared and his icy blue eyes grew a shade lighter than before and covered his pupil like a diaphanous blanket. Waves of navy blue radiated off of Nikornia's body like waves of heat radiating off of a scorching hot metal object. Suddenly a small beam of dark blue light shot out of its horn heading towards Leva, screaming for blood.

As Nikornia's dark blue beam shot out of his horn, a white beam shot out of Leva's hand. Both beams clashed. The dark blue beam began consuming the white beam, thirsting for the human-like dragon's blood. Leva's white eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Come on, Nikornia! Beat him!' Pan cheered in Nikornia's head. Nikornia put more energy into his beam as his body went even more rigid than it was. The ominous beam ate away at the seemingly angelic light, filling its enormous appetite for hunger. Then, the dark beam finally achieved its prize as Leva roared in pain.

'Now!' Pan yelled inside Nikornia's head. Nikornia neighed loudly as he charged towards Leva at an enormous speed. Suddenly, Nikornia's horn went into Leva's stomach. Leva roared even louder as the sword like horn stabbed hit abdomen. Leva grabbed the Summon's horn to stop it from going even further. Crimson liquid ran down his pale scaled hands. Slowly, Leva gained the strength to push Nikornia's deadly horn out of his stomach, the blood flowing like a river down his hands. When Nikornia was out of his stomach, Leva roared as he picked the horse-like creature by its horn and threw it in the air with almost no effort. As Nikornia glided through the air, a small blue orb of light shone from the tip of his horn. Nikornia neighed loudly as his purple eyes radiated small radiant waves, almost like smoke, of purple from his eyes. Pan's summon swung his head vehemently at Leva and the small orb of blue light flew at Leva at a rapid speed, thirsting for his blood. The sphere appeared blue in its origin, but waves of purple and dark blue light swam in the pool of blue energy. As the ball neared Leva, it began to expand double the size of the human/dragon summon. The enormous sphere began to slow down when it was two feet away from Leva's presence.

Leva began to flap his wings to escape Nikornia's attack, but as Leva turned and tried to pull away, he flapped his wings only to be in the same place. Leva struggled against a strong invisible wing, pushing him back toward the ball of light like a small nail being pulled by a magnetic force. Slowly, Leva was being pulled into the energy filled sphere. When Leva was fully engulfed into the sphere of what looks like to be water with swimming rays of energy, his body was stretched out and paralyzed. The waves of energy began to light up as they neared him, shocking him.

Meanwhile, Nikornia's horn began to shine as energy began to build up in his horn. A small ball of white light began to spit out small, thin lines of electricity into the sphere with Leva. The sphere began to grow brighter and bigger, building up to an immense attack. Suddenly, it exploded from the inside out. Blue flames jumped out from the explosion and Leva smashed into the ground, his eyes closed and body motionless.

'Good job, Nikornia,' Pan said praised inside Nikornia's head. Then, just about when Pan was going to disconnect, Leva stood up, staggering, holding his bloody stomach. His hands shined with a bright white light, and his body outlined in a line of white light. When the light faded away and he revealed his stomach, it looked like time has reversed itself. His stomach was fully healed

Nikornia neighed frantically for he barely had any energy left. Leva smirked as he brought both of his hands in front of him, preparing a deadly attack of his own. His arms were extended with his palms flat and facing the energy worn lightning summon. Suddenly, water began to seep out from the ground as if the earth were wounded by a grave cut. Nikornia neighed frantically, his hooves stomping around trying to evade the earth's deadly blood. Leva turned his palms, facing the sky, and slowly elevated his arms to the heavens. Water shot straight up toward the sky, forming a circle of a liquid prison around Nikornia. The horse neighed loudly, trying to shy away from the water. The water began to circle and swirl around Nikornia like a vulture stalking his prey. The earth began ooze out water at a rapid pace. The water surrounding Nikornia trapped the water from escaping from the prison of water. Suddenly, the horse-like creature was not striving to stay away from the water, but to breathe. His whole body was submerged in the tornado of water.

Leva smirked as a white smoke began to seep from the bottom of the swirling cylinder of water. The water smoke began to glide around the tornado of water, leaving nothing but solid ice behind it path. Nikornia could be sign struggling to get out of the watery entrapment, his hooves waving around frantically like a bug laying on its back trying to get back up again. As the white smoke past the unfortunate summon, its actions were paused and it was trapped in a solid crystal grave. Suddenly the white smoke disappeared into the sky like the Angel of Death when it had done its dirty work on Earth.

Leva brought down his left arm and left his right one hovering in the air. He brought his fingers together and snapped. The ice broke, releasing Nikornia from its grave prison. The horse fell on the ground, its eyes closed. The purple aura around him and Pan had vanished. Suddenly, as the aura of purple vanished, Pan fell to the ground, unconscious. Her energy had been lost in the fight, and was slowly seeping away.

Nikornia's body began to transform into a metallic silver color. His body began to slowly vanish and was then no more.

Trunks opened his eyes and the aura around his and Leva had also vanished. "Well done, Leva. You have become a great asset to me. You are dismissed," Trunks ordered. Leva nodded and made a ball of blue light in his palm. Hr flung it into the air before him and the ball expanded, like the sphere that released him in this dimension. Leva looked down at Trunks and Trunks nodded. Leva roared and leaped into the enormous sphere of light. It consumed Leva and the slowly grew smaller until it had disappeared.

Trunks looked at the house and smiled, "Looks like I got the house, and the debt I will soon repay with the eventual friendship." Trunks turned to look at the unconscious Pan lying on the ground. His eyes turned into a malicious purple as he began to walk over to Pan. He grabbed the sword vicariously through Pan by letting her hold it. He walked to the house with Pan and the sword in his arms…

Hey guys, I am sooo sorry about delaying this for so long. I have been so busy. This is my junior year of high school so yes, it is the busiest year. Well, I hope you like and review this chapter. Plz put me on ur authors notification list that notifies you of when I post chapter.

Summary of past chapters: Pan receives a legendary sword for her fifteenth birthday from her father. She trains with her father until an assassin comes to her house. The assassin, later Trunks, kills her father and lets her go. He eventually finds her again and fights her. The brutal battle ended with Pan being victorious, but lets Trunks go for fear of turning into the same man she hated for so long. Trunks then warns her of THEM. Later Rock fights her for the sword and the fight ended with Pan killing him. As time moves on, Trunks, whom acts mysterious, finds a way to get Pan's sword. He goes to her house. He suddenly changes character and walks into Pan's house unaware of what will happen. When Pan wakes up she finds the man who killed her father in her room. He made her let him sleep in her bed. She challenges him to a fight to the death and he agrees…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: It's been a while and I hope that many of my reviewers didn't get impatient. I apologize and I will try to update sooner. I now know the whole plot of my story now and hopefully I will write faster. School and soccer are just kicking my ass so please be patient Thank you for staying with me.

Chapter 11: Friends?

The slight breezed sighed as Trunks held two key possessions in his able arms. He looked down at Pan and a smirk played on his face. The perfect opportunity to prove himself was now. Everything depended on this moment. Trunks looked ahead and his malignant, violet eyes set on the small house ahead of him. His feet lightly patted the earth's surface. His walk was graceful and brisk as if gravity did not faze him.

When he stepped to the cottage, he immediately set for the bedroom. He gently placed Pan on the bed as if she were a porcelain doll. He let the sword roll off of her and away from his presence. As he looked down at her gentle face, his cold, purple orbs danced in anticipation. "Soon," Trunks whispered huskily, his voice deep, "Soon." As he ended his sentence, his eyes gradually phased to light blue. His cold, malevolent face softened. His gentle, blue eyes trailed over her face. He raised his hands to touch her, and then drew it back as if her face had the potential to burn him. His hand grew bold and gently trailed his fingers over her cheek, rose petal lips, and the tip of her small, perfect nose. He traced the line of her jaw and then touched her lips again. He looked to her forehead and frowned. A strand of raven black hair was misplaced and covered her forehead. He gently tucked it behind her petite ears. His thumb caressed the side of her cheek as he whispered in awe, "So beautiful."

His expression began to harden as his eyes phased to its original purple form. His hand shot back as if burned from the touch of her skin. His eyes dropped. "Damn it, I need to be careful," he scolded himself. He glanced at her face again and licked his lips. "She is delicious isn't she? Well, let's wake her up," Trunks said. He raised his hands to hover above her petite, fragile form. Trunks closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A white light began to radiate from his hands as a result. The white light caressed her fair skin, whispering in her ear to arise. Pulses of light radiated from his hands like a pulse in the beating heart of a life. Her skin seemed to glow as it absorbed the holy light, feeding off of its energy. Suddenly, the light stopped flowing from his hands and Trunks opened her eyes to look at Pan, his eyes waiting. A gasp and cough erupted from Pan's once lifeless mouth. Her eyes opened as if seeing the world anew. Trunks's eyes quickly changed to its previous blue stage, but with a purple tint.

Pan's breathing was scattered as her lungs demanded oxygen. Her eyes shifted back and forth, scanning the room as if it were a new world. Her eyes suddenly froze as they found striking blue eyes. The windows of her soul suddenly closed shut and a veil of coldness washed over her warm, brown eyes. "You," she spat out as if the repellent word were vomit. He smiled, ignoring the abhorrence of his presence. "What did you do to me? Why," she paused as she tried to move, "why do I feel so worn out. What happened?"

"You don't remember do you," he stated rather than asked. "You and I fought against each other. I beat you and you probably would have died if I had not healed you." He looked at her with fake concern. She looked down, recalling the events that happened only moments before. She turned her head towards him with understanding and bewilderment.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. Trunks looked at her, mysteriousness swimming in his blue depths. He smiled, his pearly whites peeking from his perfect lips.

"You need some rest. It will take you a while to get your strength back," Trunks said, ignoring her question. Pan gaped at Trunks, trying to find the words to repeat her question, but he left her with no choice but to remain silent. She groaned. She looked down at her hands and her mind began to wander, '_Great. My question is left unanswered as it always is. I just don't get how a mortal enemy of mine would save my life…could he have some compassion in him? No, he is too cold hearted for that. This is strange, too strange. I better get some rest and hopefully, I will wake up…'_

_Darkness. That was all her eyes could absorb. She felt her lower body sitting on something cold and unfamiliar. She tried to close her imaginative thoughts of hellish places that she could be in. Suddenly, she felt warmth and saw a faint blur of light. She almost laughed as she realized she had closed her eyes from the sudden appearance of light. A crackling fire blazed before her, calm yet demanding. _

_Pan looked around but saw nothing but a void filled with darkness. She gulped. She turned her gaze onto the fire. Pan sighed and it echoed throughout the abyss. "Creepy," Pan whispered. A sudden pop from the fire caught her attention as if the fire called for her. She was about to turn away when she saw a square about the size of her hand hidden in the fire. It almost looked like some sort of screen, displaying figures of two men. Pan squinted and whispered, "What the hell?" _

_The fire responded by suddenly bursting into a larger fire. Pan gasped as she jumped out of the way to keep from getting bitten by the hungry flame. The small screen also expanded to the size of about a panel of her house. Pan's eyes widened as she realized what the mysterious screen consisted of. It was her memory. Her eyes pulled toward the young woman running down the stairs. Pan's eyes began to brim with tears. "Daddy," she whispered as she saw the same emotion pass through her younger self years ago. "No!" Pan screamed as she saw her father being slaughtered in front of her eyes yet again. She turned around unable to watch the gory scene. She closed her eyes as she heard whimpers from her small mouth as she wept. _

"_Why," she repeated over and over again. "Why!" she finally screamed. She heard a pop and crack from the demanding fire. She turned around, tears still streaming down her soft face. She snorted in disgust as she watched herself run away. "Coward," she muttered. Suddenly, the screen zoomed in on the assassin's face. His eyes peered at her. She frowned. She felt something was different about his eyes. Pan yelped as the floor disappeared and felt herself drop into a black hole. Pictures of seven individual spheres were brightly displayed in front of her falling form. The spheres each held a different color; orange, white, sapphire blue, green, crimson red, deep violet, and a navy blue sphere. Six spheres were placed around the navy blue orb as if it was the most important. Pan heard herself screaming as she began to plummet even faster down the abyss…_

"Ahhh!" Pan screamed as her body jolted from her sleeping position. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes searched frantically for light. She sighed and swallowed as she found the crack of the door revealing its hidden light to her. She felt cool drops of sweat roll down her face. She sighed once more.

Trunks perked his head up as if he were a watch dog and finally found someone to save as he heard a scream. He got up from his seat in the kitchen and ran to the bedroom to see Pan awake and sweating. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," Pan said, still breathing harder than usual. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes, but looked away as she realized she was staring. Something was different about his eyes. She began to recall her dream. The zoom in on his deadly eyes revealed blue eyes, but had a mysterious purple glint. Pan frowned, _why does his eyes change? _She looked back up again only to do the same crime as she did before.

Trunks frowned, "What? Stop staring." Trunks looked away from her. He got uneasy when she would look at him.

"I'm not staring at you, jerk. I was staring at that picture behind you," Pan spat. She sighed internally as she praised herself for finding a quick excuse. Pan shook her head. Whatever was going on had to stop. She saw Trunks turn around to find a picture behind him. He snorted. Pan looked at him and noticed that his eyes had changed again.

"Whatever," Trunks retorted, "Look I got the house, so I think you should leave."

Pan stared at him in disbelief. _What an asshole! Fine I'll leave, _Pan thought. "Fine," she repeated aloud. She could always find another house, though this one appealed more to her taste. She saw Trunks's eyes gradually turn into a darker shade of violet.

"Or," he huskily said, "you could stay with me and I'll train you."

Pan felt her jaw drop and quickly shut it. Her big incredulous eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Why?" she slowly asked, suspicion dripping from her voice. Her eyes never moved from his face. His eyes suddenly transitioned from a violet hue to crystal blue. His hard face softened.

"Uh…er…because…um…you have a potential to be a great warrior. I think that if you'll train with me you might beat me someday," Trunks said, looking desperately at her for her to believe him.

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe you? I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake," Pan said defiantly. _Why in the world would he want me to beat him? Is he that dense to expect me to believe him? I mean seriously…I'm not that stupid, _Pan thought.

"I really do think you have the potential to be a great warrior," Trunks urged.

"Seriously! I have hated you and abhorred you, and every time I just look at you I want to wring your neck! _You_," Pan said with such venom that Trunks winced, "killed my father—my flesh and blood! And you expect me to suddenly train with you? Surely you're out of your goddamn mind!"

"I know I killed your father, Pan," Trunks said softly as he moved in front of her. "I know that. My own parents were taken away from me in the same way I took your father. Some bastard killed them!" Trunks paused and took a deep breath for control, "I was only eight at the time. My father had trained me to be a proud warrior, but ever since they were killed I was filled with hatred and anger. I grew up fifteen years with those feelings inside of me.

"All I knew was darkness. I'd give anything to go back and change who I was. I was propelled by greed and the lust for blood because of revenge. I know how you feel. I _know _it. Sometimes I just want to kill myself with my own blade for becoming the same bastard that had killed my parents fifteen years ago. You yourself said that your father had changed," Trunks said as he looked into her eyes. He saw the swirling mix of emotions in her beautiful brown eyes. He saw the shock, fear, compassion, hatred, and bewilderment fighting with each other in the windows of her soul.

Pan began to shake her head vehemently, "No. No! You don't know! You have no heart! You are lost. Now get out of my way. I lost and I know that. Don't make me kill you right here without a fair chance of you fighting back." Pan took her hands and put them on his chest to shove them out of the way. Suddenly, Trunks grabbed her hands, engulfing them into small fists inside his large palms. Pan began to struggle, but could not take her hands away from him.

"Listen to me," Trunks said softly, but Pan continued to struggle. Trunks suddenly tightened his grip and said in a firm, harsh tone, "I said listen to me! I want to change, Pan. I need to change. This hatred and anger inside of me needs to go. I don't know why, but I think you are the key to that. You are the key to changing me. I want to redeem myself, Pan."

Pan shook her head as tears began to stream down her face. Trunks let her struggle, but suddenly she stopped as if time froze when he said the words, "What if I could bring your father back?"

"What?" Pan barely whispered as she looked up helplessly into his warm blue eyes. "No."

"Yes," Trunks countered. "I can bring him back, but with only your help. The only thing you have to do is trust me, Pan."

"I don't know if I can do that. That's impossible. How," Pan swallowed, "how can you bring Dad back? It's not possible…he's gone."

"I will tell you and help you bring him back. I just want you to trust me, Pan," Trunks pleaded. Pan brought her unfocused eyes up to his and shook her head.

"I can't do that. Just let me go," Pan said.

"Fine," Trunks said softly. He released her hands and began walking away.

"Wait. After all that, you just say fine and that's it?" Pan demanded. Trunks smirked as his back was facing her. As he slowly turned around, his smirk faded into a straight line.

"What do you want me to do, Pan? Grovel at your feet? I tried to ask for your help, but I obviously can't have it," Trunks said in a low voice. "I'll just leave you at peace." Trunks walked slowly away. He heard Pan sigh.

"Ok," Pan whispered. She didn't know why that slipped out of her mouth. She sighed in frustration. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to help. She saw Trunks slowly turn around. His warm blue eyes glistened with hope. How could she say no to such sincere and beautiful eyes? "I'll help you," Pan finally finished.

Trunks smiled. He walked up to her, only inches away from her face and looked down upon her. Pan blushed. Why was he looking at her like that? Suddenly he gently took her into his warm, solid arms. "Thank you," Trunks said softly.

Pan closed her eyes as she laid her head on his soft yet firm chest. It was so warm and comforting. "Yeah," she whispered. Trunks broke away from her and Pan almost reached out for him again, but she stopped herself from embarrassment.

"Don't think I won't repay you for your kindness," Trunks said, his warm blue eyes acquiring a purple glint. "I _will _bring your father back."

Tears welled up in Pan's eyes. How can he say such a thing? That promise is impossible to fulfill. "How is that possible?" Pan slowly said in a soft voice.

"I will tell you tomorrow. First we must get some rest. Today was a long, hard day," Trunks said as he smiled gently. Pan nodded her head and started toward the shower. As she was walking by Trunks, he held an arm out, stopping her, and whispered in her ear, "I promise I will pay you back for this."

Pan shivered not only because of his warm breath caressing her ear, but because of the chilling voice speaking of a dark promise.

Trunks let her go and she kept walking to the shower. When she finally stepped in and let the warm beads of water trail down her body, she began to think of what he said. _What is that supposed to mean? Is he going to kill me or something? Why was his voice so… dark? I'm probably reading too much into it. It's just something doesn't feel right, but my heart keeps telling me to go with it._ Pan sighed as she rubbed the soap over her pale, petite body. _What do I do? _

Trunks smirked as he put down his sheath near the bed. This was going perfect. Who knew that that old hag was right? Trunks nearly chuckled. He began to take his shirt off when he saw steam arise behind him from the bathroom. Pan stood there in front of him with a small blue towel wrapped around her body, exposing her silky skin. Her hair was tousled and wet. The black silky strands caressed her milky skin around her neck, shoulders, and cleavage. Trunks felt his groin harden. He frowned. _Stupid humans. _He saw her soft, pale face turn a small shade of light pink as she looked away in embarrassment. He felt his mouth tug at the corner of his lips. His eyes flashed cerulean blue then back to his slightly purple eyes.

"Um, I forgot my clothes. So if you will, um, excuse me," Pan said awkwardly. Trunks smirked at her and Pan blushed even more. "Oh, don't give me that look. Now, _excuse me_," Pan said with a more firm voice. Trunks lifted his hands up as if to back off. He turned away with a smug smirk on his face and walked out the door. Pan closed the door with a firm shut.

When the wooden door was closed, Pan let an exasperated sigh out. How was she going to do this? Yes, this was a cold blooded murder, but it was a damn good looking one.

As Pan slipped on a large pajama top from the cottage's original owner, which was Trunks, and small, tight boxers, she began to reason with herself out loud. "Great, I let a cold blooded, sick, disgusting, awful, good-looking, hot, murderer in my house. Oh, and this puts the cherry on top; I actually help him become a better man! I'm such an idiot. Hopefully, while I am asleep he won't freaking kill me!" Pan groaned.

"This sucks," she finalized. Once she combed the tangles out of her long, raven strands, she opened the door and called out for Trunks to come back. He came back with two plates with a sandwich in each.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry," Trunks said as he held a plate out to her. Pan look at him and the plate incredulously.

"What?" Pan asked, disbelief still on her face.

Trunks chuckled, "Here." He shoved the plate into her hand and sat on the bed. She held the plate and watched him eat. He stopped chewing and smiled at her. He patted the opposite side of the bed to beckon her. She slowly walked over and sat down opposite of him. She cautiously ate her sandwich as if it were being tested for poison.

"So," Pan started, "does this mean we are friends?" Trunks looked up, surprised.

"Friends?" Trunks asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah," Pan simply stated.

"Um, depends on what you take as friends…I guess we could be friends. I would be willing to be your friend. But I don't know if you are willing to be mine," Trunks said, ending in a soft voice. _Be sentimental, _Trunks reminded himself.

"Yeah," Pan whispered and finished her sandwich. When they were done, Trunks got up and took their plates to the kitchen. When he came back he found Pan asleep. He sighed. He needed to gain her trust. It was going to be a slow process. He laid out a blanket on the floor on the opposite side of Pan and lay down to sleep too. Tomorrow he will have to reveal the mysteries of her sword. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Legendary Spheres

Night slowly fazed away as morning began to smile upon the earth. The two conflicting warriors were in the small house sleeping away their pain. As the morning grew bold, the sun's glaring rays began to shine on Pan's serene face. Her brow furrowed as her peaceful slumber was interrupted. She rolled over to look at the other side of the bed, looking for another warm body, but only found cold space. Pan looked over at the floor at the other end and saw a blanket tousled on the floor, also without something warm to fill its cold void. Pan began to smell something delicious lingering in the air. Her nose invited the smell in, tasting its fragrance. "What the hell?" Pan mumbled.

She slowly rolled out of bed with a groggy look upon her flawless face. She stepped into the kitchen scratching her messy, jet black hair. "What are you doing?" she asked in a husky voice. Trunks, with a pan in his hand, turned to look at her. He smiled as his warm, blue eyes glittered with joy.

"Hey there sunshine! I was just making you some breakfast," Trunks said. Pan stared at him not knowing what to say.

_Why are you so damn perky? _Pan's eye brow shot up in a confused look. Trunks smiled at her and turned around and continued with his cooking. Suddenly it hit her. Tears welled up in her chocolate, shimmering eyes. This is what her father used to make her for breakfast…

"_Hey there Panny!" Gohan said to his groggy daughter. Pan slowly walked to the table and mumbled a good morning. Gohan chuckled. "Well, little miss sunshine, you ready for school?"_

"_No, school sucks," Pan simply mumbled. Gohan laughed as her served her two fluffy pancakes. _

"_Well, here ya go. I hope this brightens up your sucky school day," Gohan cheerily said. Pan smiled. _

"_It does. Thanks, Dad," Pan said and dove into her food… _

"Are you ok?" Trunks said to her. Pan suddenly snapped at of her zoned out state and realized tears were rolling down her face.

"Oh, yea. Sorry. This just reminded me of my dad," Pan whispered.

Trunks looked at her with guilt, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Oh no, it's ok. Really. I appreciate it," Pan said as she looked into his eyes. Trunks looked away from her eyes as he felt uncomfortable. He put a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table and set out two empty plates on each side.

"Well, eat up," Trunks said. Pan looked at him and then looked at the pancakes with a blank stare. This was almost too much for her to soak up. The man who murdered her father was cooking her dad's specialty. _I can't see him as a murderer anymore. I have to see him as a changed man, _Pan reminded herself. She still couldn't fathom trusting him. He would still have to work his way to earn her trust.

Trunks sat down in front of her and forked two fluffy golden pancakes. As they ate, the air became dense, and the mouth-watering smell fragrance turned into a sour odor. Pan wished for something to happen. She sighed as she ate the soft, sweet bread almost begging the gods to strike a meteor upon the earth to blast the tension away. Suddenly, Trunks cut the freezing silence. "I bet you are wondering how I am going to bring your father back. I bet you are wondering why the hell that sword is so damn important. I'll tell you how and why."

"I am listening," Pan said as she leaned in. Her eyes were set on his cold, yet beautiful face. His eyes no longer had that glittering joy that was presented to her in the early morning.

"The sword you carry is a key to seven spheres," Trunks began. Pan looked at him incredulously.

"A key," she asked dubiously.

"Yes, a key. I know it sounds odd, but let me explain before you give me that stupid face," Trunks stated. Pan drew her head back, offended. "Each sphere is located in a separate location. Their color is similar to their element. For example, the red sphere is the fire sphere. It is located somewhere hot, obviously. The blue sphere is the water sphere and is located in water. So forth and so on, ok?"

Pan nodded her head, but then she asked, "What are all the names of those seven spheres and their colors?"

Trunks looked at her, thinking it an odd question. "Well, the Holy Sphere is white, the Fire Sphere is red, the Water Sphere is blue, the Earth Sphere is green, the Shadow Sphere is purple, the Ultimate Sphere is navy blue, and the Wind Sphere is orange."

Pan looked at him with shock written on her face as she remembered her dream…

_The spheres each held a different color; orange, white, sapphire blue, green, crimson red, deep violet, and a navy blue sphere. Six spheres were placed around the navy blue orb as if it was the most important. Pan heard herself screaming as she began to plummet even faster down the abyss…_

"What?" Trunks asked as he noted the bewilderment in her expression.

Pan shook her head with a sheepish smile on her face, "Nothing. Sorry I kind of spaced out. Keep going." It was best if she kept this to herself.

"Well, all spheres have a guardian. These spheres, as you know, are highly treasured and must be kept from unworthy souls. The guardians fight whoever seeks the sphere and if they are defeated, then you get to take the prize. If not, well, that will be the end of your journey," Trunks explained. Pan nodded her head as she kept listening while thinking, _wow, this sphere crap sounds intense. _

Trunks continued, "The first guardian will be the easiest, but the last will be the hardest fight of your life."

"So, how do you get to this sphere?" Pan asked.

"You're sword determines the way," Trunks simply stated. Pan stared at him, confused and speechless. Trunks sighed, "I do not know how it will, but I am sure you will know once it happens."

Pan scrunched her face as her confusion began to build. "What? I will know? This is weird."

"Yes, I know. Anyways, each guardian is at a certain difficulty level. For example, the first guardian you fight will be the easiest and the last guardian will be the hardest. This sword is just a key with a compass built inside of it."

"Ok…so, then it doesn't matter who kills the guardian or what weapon?" Pan asked.

"No."

"Ok…so how am I going to get my father back?" Pan asked dubiously. Trunks looked at her with an intense blue stare. She waited for the answer for what seemed an eternity.

"This sword is the key to a wish," Trunks simply said.

Pain chuckled and said incredulously, "A wish? Like a genie grants a wish _wish_?"

Trunks sighed. He knew this sounded ridiculous to ears who have never heard about this legend. He, however, studied it his whole life. "Yes. These spheres grant you whatever you desire and your desire is to bring you father back to life."

"Yes," Pan answered the unasked question. Suddenly silence enveloped the room. Pan looked down at her plate, chewing her pancakes quietly. Trunks, meanwhile, kept his eyes busy; shifting to whatever caught his interest for the moment. The anxiety began to build, but neither wanted to be the first to break the icy silence. They continued to sit in the soundless room for what seemed to be hours, but were only five minutes. Pan sighed, and for a moment a spark of life touched the room, and then it was lost again. The terrible feeling of anxiety and annoyance began to crawl to her chest. She wanted to jump out of her chair and scream why the hell he wants to do this. It didn't make sense that he wanted to bring her father back, but she had this feeling about him.

"So…," Pan began. "Why me?"

"Huh?" Trunks asked confused.

"Why do I get this sword? Is it just random or something?" Pan asked again. Trunks stared at her, speechless. He sighed as he knew he would have to explain the story.

"Well, there is a story behind this sword. It is a little bit cheesy as it is a legend. So just have an open mind. There was an immense war between good and evil thousands of years ago. The gods, of course, supported the humans except for the god of shadows. They made a sword in which can only defeat the evil king. The sword consisted of only goodness and purity. It was an exact replica of the evil King's sword. This sword was granted unto a chosen knight.

"At the last battle, all hope seemed lost. The King of righteousness had been killed by the King of evil. Finally, the knight began to fight the evil king. The two swords clashed against each other spilling both warriors' blood. Finally the knight plunged the sword into the evil King's blackened heart. The humans had won and the demons that served under the King slowly began to fade as the humans slowly began to kill them off. Though I think there are still demons among us now; hiding and blending in with the rest of us.

"This brave knight soon became King. He hid the evil King's sword in the deepest depths of hell. The only one who could use that sword would have to have a heart as evil and black as the evil king himself. Of course, as a contradiction to this, the only one able to touch your sword has to have a heart made out of gold. The king began to use the sword to slay demons, but as his heart began to fill with greed and soon the sword refused to be in his hand. Instead of a weapon he wanted everyone to remember him by that sword so he passed down to his daughter."

Pan frowned, confused, "Why didn't he give it to his son?"

Trunks explained, "He never had one. He had one daughter and could never have another child. So he made another knight King and her Queen. There were many wars among the generations because of that sword. Finally there was one war that this Kingdom could not win. So the King sent his family away to hide in another country. The Kingdom had lost, but the sword was never found. It was a tradition to have the sword passed down to the first born daughter. Soon I guess it ended up with you."

Pan nodded, her mind drinking in the legend. She looked down, thinking. She suddenly looked up and asked, "So could that evil sword, you know the one that looks like mine, be used to find the spheres?"

"No. The King made sure that the only one who could find it is with your sword," Trunks explained.

"Hmm," Pan pondered. "I guess that's smart. So when were the spheres made?"

Trunks looked down to think. He looked up at Pan, "Since almost the beginning of time."

Pan looked at him dubiously, "I don't know how to tell you this, but our planet was not made in the beginning of time."

Trunks look at her annoyed, "Yes. Here is the legend of the spheres. Long ago, the gods each ruled their own planet; each of their own element. Though there is a God or leader amongst the other gods. His name: Odin. Of course, Odin had other planets floating around blooming with life. You know… the universe. But soon the gods got out of hand. They each started to get greedy and wanted to own more of the universe instead of a mere planet. There would be wars and many planets got destroyed. Odin simply got tired of it. He took their planets away from them and converted them to mere spheres, holding a small portion of their power within it.

"He bound them to each sphere, making them protect their spheres until someone more powerful came along and took it away. He took them all to one planet because well, it was easier to keep an eye on them. Of course, a lot more time has passed since then and guardians have a tad bit more freedom, but are still bound to their spheres."

"Yeah, but what about the wish? Why have them all be gathered to make one wish?" Pan interjected.

"Because Odin loves games. Of course, when he made this little game, he didn't think about the consequences. He loves to see someone overcome challenges and was very much into warriors. He specifically loved the humans. Of course, with the gods and goddesses being here a small, tiny portion of their power is floating around the earth. Some humans can absorb that power. Some are born with it. There are many kingdoms devoted to one of the gods. You and I shall find many of them if you are willing to this with me," Trunks said persuasively.

"It is a legend though. That doesn't necessarily mean it is true," Pan said.

"True and you will never find out if you do not believe in it one-hundred percent," Trunks stated matter-of-factly.

Pan snorted, "Why?"

"The sword will simply not work. Why should it if you don't even believe in it?" Trunks said.

Pan opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. It was true. Why should her sword believe in her if she didn't even believe in it? She looked up when she heard Trunks speaking.

"It will work once you're ready. It will only work if you not only believe in the legend, but if you are willing to give up your life to fulfill it," Trunks said.

"How do you know all this?" Pan asked. He knew so much about this legend.

"I studied it all my life. It has always been so fascinating to me," Trunks said. _For many centuries, _Trunks thought.

Pan sat there, studying him. She ran her eyes over his face; its features. She surveyed his full lips. It was funny. His top lip was a little thin, but his bottom lip seemed to almost pout. His jaw was chiseled and square. She mentally smiled as she saw some dark, almost black, lavender stubble growing on his slightly cleft chin. _Someone needs to shave, _she thought. His nose was small and straight, not too prominent. His eyes were piercing. She was always afraid to look into them, frightened that he might be able to see into her mind.

"Pan?" Trunks asked. He shifted uncomfortably. She was just staring at him. He wondered if she could see through his façade.

Pan's eyes suddenly widened and look him in the eyes and blushed. "Sorry. Just kind of went into la-la land."

Trunks looked around, feeling awkward. "Ok well, are you ready to being training?"

Pan looked at him with a smirk, "Am I ever."

Trunks chuckled and stood up. He gathered up their plates and put them in the sink. Pan helped him clean up. "I know it is going to be very hard to trust me and that is perfectly understandable."

Pan stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He turned from cleaning the dishes and looked at her with piercing blue eyes. She almost squinted when she saw a purple glint. It was so odd. She mentally shrugged it off. It was probably part of his unique coloring. Not many people have lavender hair. Actually, now she wondered why he had purple hair. It didn't look like he had dyed it. Suddenly she began hearing his voice slowly getting louder, "…and I think that is why should trust me. But I know it will take time, Pan. I truly understand."

Pan gave an uneasy laugh and simply said, "Yeah." She wanted so bad to roll her eyes. She always had trouble focusing. That was why she was thankful for her father home schooling her after a couple of years of failing school. He always made it more interesting than those boring professors. Pan felt a tug at her heart. She still couldn't even fathom trusting in this man, yet she couldn't say no. Why was that? She would never be able to understand her own heart. She remembered what Trunks had said… _has to have a heart made out of gold. _Pan chuckled. A heart made out of gold. Did she have that? It didn't matter. It was true. It will take her a while and she will not go on this adventure until she fully trusts him.

Pan nodded, "I won't seek the spheres until I trust you, Trunks."

Trunks looked angry for a split second and then composed himself, "Of course, Pan. I totally understand. I just want to make it up to you. I want to repent."

"I know. You have already told me," Pan stated, irritated. Trunks put up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Trunks softly said.

Pan sighed and rolled back her shoulders a few times. "It's ok," She began. "I am just confused that is all."

"About what?" Trunks asked.

Pan shook her head, "Nothing. I guess I am close to my period."

Trunks drew back in disgust, "Oh. Ok. I will…let you get to that."

Pan chuckled, "It isn't that gross you know."

Trunks look at her with a look of disbelief, "Yeah sure. Just don't tell details about your womanhood and I will be fine."

Pan laughed and suddenly stopped when she saw Trunks smile and that purple glint fade away. Trunks instantly frowned when the song of her laughter was gone, and the purple glint returned to his cold, piercing eyes. They both stared at each other. Icy tension filled the room once more. Trunks scowled at Pan. He was infuriated and frustrated with himself. How could he let down his defenses like that?

Pan just kept looking in his eyes, unafraid. She couldn't look away. She didn't understand who he was. Why was he this way? It almost seemed like he had some split personality disorder, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly, the iciness broke as Pan softly whispered, "Let's get to training."

Authors Note: Sorry this took a while. My boyfriend is going away to college so I spent most of my time with him during the summer. Now as you can see he is gone. I will be updating more frequently now. So thank you, faithful readers, for staying with me. Oh and of course please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear some feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your thoughts and comments. If you are an author or not, your reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 13: The Training Begins

Pan ambled towards her room to get her sword and get dressed. She felt a strange flutter of embarrassment in her stomach. Why did she stare at him like that? She shook her head as she got dressed. She felt so stupid. As she grabbed her sword she took a deep breath. _Be composed, Pan. Don't let him faze you. _She nodded at her thoughts and walked out of the room. She saw he was no longer in the kitchen. She felt a chill down her spine as she still felt his cold presence linger in the room. Pan shook it off and walked outside.

To the right of her he waited with his arms crossed on his chest, his head bent down, eyes closed, one leg bent with the foot on the wall of the cabin. Pan felt her stomach flutter, but it was not the same as the embarrassing one she felt minutes before. She felt frozen, as if someone had stolen her capacity to move. Her eyes riveted themselves upon his godly form. Suddenly a deep voice snapped her from her trance, "It's rude to stare. Do I have to keep reminding you?"

"I wasn't staring," Pan argued. Trunks snorted, his stance staying the same. Pan cocked her head as she looked at him in disbelief. _Who does he think he is? _

"Sure you weren't. You were looking at the picture behind me right?" Trunks said and then chuckled. Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Can you get your ass off of your high horse and come train. I don't care what you think of yourself, Mr. Narcissistic, but I know I need to think of getting better," Pan said. She stammered over her words, but she managed to get her point out somewhat successfully. She saw Trunks smirk. She let out a groan of frustration and walked past him towards the training grounds. How she hated him! Why did he make her feel so awkward? She heard the leaves crackle behind her and feet trampling on he ground.

"Wait up," Trunks said as he jogged up to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just poking fun at you." He smiled at her and his light blue eyes glittered with kindness. Pan stared at him. _Huh? _This man was a completely different person from the one she encountered standing against the wall. Suddenly, her angry face softened and her eyes surveyed his beautiful form; his strong jaw, perfectly pointed nose, soft yet rugged tan skin. It was almost frightening how attractive he was. "Pan?" Trunks asked confused.

Pan blinked, "Oh, yea…it's ok!" She shook her head mentally. The now familiar feeling of embarrassment made her stomach flutter. Trunks smiled at her. Pan awkwardly smiled back. She wasn't used to smiling at him. She had to find out how to get this "nice" Trunks to come out.

As Pan and Trunks walked one, the silence began to weigh in on them. Pan stared at the ground and Trunks looked intensely ahead. Pan sighed and Trunks broke his intense stare to look at her. "What's wrong?" Trunks said, breaking the uncomfortable, icy silence. Pan looked at him and fought the urge to place her head on his warm, sculpted chest and tell him her problems. Pan shook her head.

"Nothing," Pan said in a nervous tone, feeling her stomach flutter wildly. Trunks nodded his head and continued to stare in front of him. Pan shook her head vehemently mentally. Why is her stomach acting like this? Why was she feeling so nervous? She sighed once more. Trunks looked at her again.

"I guess you just like to sigh, huh?" Trunks said in a joking manner.

"Oh yea, I just love to sigh away," Pan said laughing nervously. _Sigh away? What the hell am I saying? _She caught herself before she was about to sigh once more.

As they arrived to their usual training spot, Pan noticed something different in Trunks's eyes. That purple glint was back. Pan felt the nervousness wash away. They began to walk away from each other, their back facing the other. As soon as they were at a comfortable distance, they faced one another. The wind murmured through the woods, and the trees whispered. A dark cloud began to cover the brilliant sun. Suddenly, a slight chill swept the earth. Pan felt her body shiver not because of the chill, but because Trunks's eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked, his deep voice vibrating through her body. Pan gulped. Somehow she felt this spar wasn't going to be the same as her last battle with him.

"Of course," she answered with fake cockiness. She saw Trunks smirk and wondered if he knew what she was feeling.

"Good. There will be no magic or summons used in this battle. I want to see how you will do without your powers," Trunks stated.

Pan frowned, "Don't worry. I'll be good enough."

Trunks smirked, his eyes mirthful. He did not speak, but instead took out his prized possession, his lovely sword. Pan swung her sword out in front of her, replying to his challenge. Suddenly the two warriors disappeared. A split second later a clash split through the air and the warriors were visible above the ground. They split apart, each driving into the ground to prepare another fatal attack. The blurry figures danced in the air, on the ground, and in the trees. Their symphony of clashes soared through the quiet forest.

A moment later, the warriors were in the same place they began. Pan swirled the sword above her head and then pointed her sword behind her. Her body crouched and leaned forward, her hand out in front of her for balance, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Sweat teased her temples and forehead.

Trunks had his sword in both hands raised beside his temple with the blade staring at Pan. His dark eyes glittered with excitement. Sweat was not visible on his smooth forehead. His lips curled up into a sadistic smirk.

Both warriors stood in their attack positions for what seemed like an eternity. The forest waited in anticipation, waiting to hear the symphony of clashes once again. The breeze apprehensively brushed their hair. Finally, the forest sighed as the warriors clashed at each other again. However, it was accompanied with new sounds of grunts and yelling.

Pan slashed at her opponent with precise attacks that were met with precise blocks. She yelled in frustration as each hit was blocked. She poked her halberd sword at Trunks with quick jerky movements as if stabbing at a snake with a stick. Trunks seemed to dance around her attacks. Once again they pulled apart. Pan's breathing was raggedy and audible to Trunks's ears. His forehead was barely marked with tiny beads of sweat.

"How is it going?" Trunks asked, his body flaring with arrogance. Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Great! Amazing!" Pan said sarcastically with as much control as she could muster. She began to breathe more slowly, trying to calm herself. Trunks laughed. Pan's eyes widened in shock. _What the hell is he laughing about?_

"You looked pooped!" Trunks stated jovially. Pan squinted her eyes, trying to see his eyes. Her chocolate eyes met with a mirthful, warm, blue set of eyes. Trunks dropped out of his position of attack and walked towards her with a grin on his face. Pan stayed in her position, not sure of what was going on. "You can drop out of that position you know."

"I do?" Pan said. To be honest she didn't know. Trunks nodded his head as he touched her sword down from its position. Pan asked, "Why?"

"Because you aren't thinking," Trunks stated, his eyes growing darker. "You need to be more patient. All you think about is attack, attack, attack, but what about defense? You must be alive to defeat your opponent."

Pan glared at him, her heart swelling with pride. She didn't take criticisms very well. Her father would always scold her for being too proud to learn. She bent her head, not being able to look at Trunks's eyes.

"We will continue tomorrow. Let's go back and get some rest," Trunks said coldly. Pan nodded with her brow furrowed.

They walked for days in Pan's mind. The distance was only a short four miles, but the cold silence seemed to stretch the time into an eternity. The odd feeling that was present in Pan's stomach before the spar has faded. Pan felt like sighing, but her body was too tired to must up the strength to even do that.

"You're very weak right now," Trunks suddenly stated. Pan turned her head sharply with an angry expression visible upon her countenance.

"What?" Pan challenged. She head him, but she dared him to say it again. Trunks kept look ahead, not meeting her cold, hate-filled eyes.

"I said you're very weak right now," Trunks repeated. "Don't worry. I due time you will grow faster, quicker…better. Like I said, in due time. It doesn't come right away, so don't get too frustrated. You want your father back right?"

Pan stared at him, the hate vanishing from her eyes while sadness took its place. "Yes," she said weakly. She hated depending on him. She still doesn't know why she should trust him, but she is being cautious. She won't let her guard down, not until she was sure he was speaking the truth.

"Good. I knew you would say that. In one month, you will be ready to pursue your mission with me by your side," Trunks stated. Pan cringed at the words 'by your side', but she knew she could not do this without him. She nodded.

They finally arrived at the house by dusk. Pan literally ran to the bathroom to shower. She took all of her grimy clothes off and stepped into the small waterfall of steaming water. Pan moaned as she felt the hot water soothing her sore muscles. She sighed. _One month…that's kinda long. I want to get this over with. Ugh I wish my life was easier. This is just messed up. Why did they gods punish me like this? The man who murdered my father is the man helping me to get him back. Who would have known? _Pan shook her head. "This is stupid," she whispered to herself. Steam rose from the water and filled the air. She knew that she was not going to go this journey until she trusted him. So that meant he had one month to gain her trust.

She stepped out of the shower after she turned it off. Her long, black hair cascaded down her slender, pale back. She slid one small hand across the fogged mirror, leaving a streak of reflection across the face of the mirror. Pan stared at her reflection. Her big almond shaped eyes were framed by large, black eye lashed. Her long, arched eyebrows were set perfectly above her eyes. Her small nose was straight and pointed slightly up. Her pink full lips were placed above a narrow pointed chin. She brushed her fingers along her slightly pink cheeks. She had high cheek bones and a long shaped face. She wondered if she resembled her mother in any way.

A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to remember the colorful picture of her mother hold her at birth. Her endeavor failed as her memories were buried under a pile of ash. She dropped her hand by her side and walked out the door. Steam spilled out of the bathroom and floated into the fresh air in the bedroom. Trunks waited at the edge of the bed deep in thought.

Trunks remembered what Pan had said yesterday, _"I won't seek the spheres until I trust you, Trunks."_ He sighed in frustration. How can he gain her trust? He remembered what that old prune had said. _Befriend her. Let the other side take over for a while. Yes, I could do that. I'll just let him befriend her for me, of course, I will still be in control. I love the human mind…so easy to control! All I have is one month. That is plenty of time. _Trunks smirked, but that smirked immediately vanished as he heard the door open. He looked up to find Pan soaking wet in only a towel. He felt himself harden. _Stupid humans. _

"Finally. I was wondering when you were gonna come outta there!" Trunks said jokingly, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Pan looked at him, and relaxed as she saw his clear blue eyes.

"Yea, well, you worked me pretty hard," she said with a grin. Pan stared at him as minutes went by, waiting for something to happen. Here she was in a towel with an extremely handsome man. Pan blushed.

"Um, I guess I will go take a shower now," Trunks said in an awkward tone. He shifted uncomfortably, noticing Pan's soft, pale shoulders and the curve of her graceful neck. He got up and began walking towards the bathroom. Pan stepped aside and Trunks seemed to mirror her move. He tried dodging her the other way, but she mirrored his action. Trunks chuckled nervously, and grabbed Pan's shoulders gently and moved her aside. Pan blushed as she felt his strong, rough hands on her bare shoulders.

As soon as Trunks's moved her he quickly went into the bathroom. _I don't understand this. This mission in my head is driving me insane. Befriend her, but don't fall in love. Why? At times, I seem to forget who she is! I don't understand these memory lapses. _Trunks shook his head and looked down at his hands. Her shoulders felt so soft and smooth. He vaguely remembered the way her mouth was slightly open in shock as he grabbed her to push her aside. Suddenly, his eyes gained a stronger purple glint.

He walked into the shower, forgetting about Pan's bare shoulders and her soft lips. He only knew to befriend her and to not fall in love. He knew that the sword was important, but he couldn't remember why.

Pan stood there in shock. She frowned at the warming sensation at the lower abdomen. _Gah! Get over yourself! You are a warrior not some stupid high school girl! _Pan shook her head and furrowed her raven brow. She stomped over to put her baggy pajamas on. She knew she could never be in the comfort of putting undergarments on again. At least not since Trunks walked in on her sleeping. She giggled as she remembered the look on his surprised face. She recalled those beautiful blue eyes opened wide with shock.

She shook her head again and climbed slowly into the spacious bed. She almost felt bed for having him sleep on the floor, but then again she would rather not have the man who murdered her father in her bed. She imagined her father shaking his head at her with disappointment. She mimicked the imaginary reaction. "Nope, not in my bed," she said quietly to no one. She closed her eyes and gradually let her body and mind rest. She will need it for the hard training that will follow her for a month. She sighed.

Trunks emerged from the bathroom, but no steam escaped. His body was cool with cold water. "Pan?" Trunks whispered. He waited, but heard no response. He sighed in relief and quickly slid into his boxers. He forgot to bring it with him. He imagined Pan waking up and screaming at his nakedness. He chuckled quietly.

He stealthily walked up to the edge of Pan's side of the bed. His eyes became dark and purple as they riveted themselves upon her face. "So beautiful," Trunks said, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "I don't care what that old hag says. You will be my queen, but don't worry for I am not in love with you. You shall give me wonderful sons." Pan moaned and turned away from Trunks's cold hand. He smiled sadistically. He got up and walked towards his bed that was accompanied by the floor. As he tucked himself in he smiled at his brilliant idea. _Perfect. I will take the sword and take her as well. I will be too powerful for her to resist me. Yes, Pan, you will be mine. _

**Author's Note: Hey guys sry about the delay. AP classes suck. Anyways, I hope you like this one. The plot thickens! Plz R&R. I would like to know what you think of my story. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10: The House Goes To

Chapter 14: The Journey Begins

One month had finally lulled by. Trunks and Pan sparred everyday, their bodies exhausted by night. After a long and torturous day of training, Pan walked back to the cabin with Trunks. Laughter rang in the air, and the forest shifted uncomfortably at the alien sound.

"I do not do that!" Pan said as she giggled at Trunks's face. He was mimicking her intense stare while in her attack position.

"It is exactly like that. It's almost scary. I always have to refrain myself from bursting out laughing. You need to change that god-awful stare, or all your opponents will laugh at you. Then again, it is a good distraction," Trunks remarked with fake thoughtfulness. Pan playfully pushed him as he chuckled at her. The walk home seemed to race by as they mocked one another.

"Guess what?" Trunks asked, a mischievous glimmer glittered in his brilliant blue eyes.

"What?" Pan said, smiling.

"I get to shower first!" Trunks said with a crooked grin. Pan rolled her eyes. He chuckled at her. "I won you know."

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I have won the past three times, in a row!" Pan said with pride.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take my wonderful prize, whether you like it or not. And I'm gonna savor this one," Trunks said as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Pan shook her head with a soft smile upon her milky skin. _I wonder how long it has been since we first started. It has been such a weird and windy journey. The path I have taken is confusing. He has changed so much since I met him. I didn't think it possible, but I think he has finally begun to change. But sometimes that weird purple color comes back into his eyes, and I just sense a coldness from him. Maybe he is just sick, _Pan though as she slowly took off her muddy boots.

She sighed as she stared longingly at the bathroom door. She has gotten used to using the bathroom first for three days, but now she gave up that luxury today. Suddenly steamed rolled into the room. Trunks walked through the door with a towel around his waist and a smaller towel drying his lavender hair with wild strokes. Small beads of water glistened on his tan, muscular chest. Pan's eyes caught one particular bead of water running down from his chest down his rugged, muscular abs. It suddenly soaked into the towel before it could go further. Pan gulped as she felt heat radiating from her face and neck. Her eyes rolled up to Trunks's face, who flashed her a wolfish grin. Pan grinned nervously in return.

"I…uh…guess it's my turn," Pan said as she got up. Trunks continued to grin at her. Pan walked by him, trying to not look at his shaped body. She turned the shower on and sighed as she felt her muscles tingle with relaxation. She looked up at the large round face of the shower head. Its stony face stared at her. _I wonder how Terrania builds these things. It's so intricate. I always wondered how we ever afforded this sort of thing, but I never said anything. I wonder how this house afforded such a luxury. I suppose when we depart, we will have to use other forms of bathing…ugh. _

Pan finished cleaning the filth off her body and turned the stony shower off. She got dressed in flimsy, dark green robe. She opened the door and saw Trunks was not in the room. She went into the kitchen and saw him preparing a broth.

"Broth? No meat?" Pan asked. Trunks chuckled.

"That's all we have left. We will have to go into town to buy some meat to prepare," Trunks said as he served it into a wooden bowl. Pan sighed and sipped the soup slowly.

"Well, I was wondering when we are going to depart on this journey," Pan mentioned subtly. Trunks looked up from where he was eating, baffled.

"We can leave as soon as you want," Trunks said in a serious tone.

"Ok…So what do I do to get going," she asked. Trunks took another spoonful of broth in his mouth.

"You have to say a few words," he said without looking up. Pan blinked, not knowing what to do. She waved her hand in circles motioning for him to go on. "You need to call the sword's power, Pan. You need to ask it to show you the path."

"Call the sword's power," Pan repeated to herself. "After that, what do I do?"

"The sword will tell you," Trunks said, still not looking up. Pan frowned at him. _I am right here! Look at me!_

"You're giving me stupid information and why the hell are you not looking at me?" Pan said with frustration. Trunks looked up and Pan gasped softly. The innocent, warm blue color of his eyes had been replaced by a deep violet. "Trunks, what is wrong with your eyes?"

His eyes narrowed, "Nothing is wrong with my eyes. That is just part of my coloring. They like to change color."

"Right. I'm sorry," Pan said, embarrassed. _Stupid, stupid! Of course, his eyes change colors. Here I am thinking it was something mysterious and unknown. _They continued eating silently.

As they were getting into their beds, Trunks said, "Tomorrow we will have a battle. I want to see if you are ready to take this journey. If you are, then we will leave the day after." His harsh voice stung her heart. She closed her eyes, feeling the tingling sensation of tears ready to flow from them. He was gone.

The next day was awkward for Pan. When she woke up in the morning, she did not smell the familiar fragrance of pancakes. She put on her normal training clothes and fixed her own breakfast that consisted of eggs. After she ate her meal she walked outside searching for Trunks.

"Trunks?" Pan called out as she walked outside. The fresh smell of dew lingered in the air, and the cool breeze floated around her form. The sky seemed as though it were a mirror, fogged by gloomy, grey clouds. The sun waited for the grey clouds to disappear, but they persisted on blocking its bight rays. Pan kept walking while calling out his name. She groaned in frustration. "Where could that stupid man be?"

"Right here," Trunks calmly said behind her. His deep voice penetrated her heart, and his sudden presence made her yelp in surprise. She turned around with fire in her charcoal eyes.

"Where the hell were you? I was calling all over the place for you!" Pan chastised. Trunks seemed to look straight through her, not saying a word. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"No," Trunks replied and began walking away. Pan stared after his retreating form in shock. She suddenly jogged to catch up to him. She angrily walked by his side with her arms folded. _What an ass, _Pan thought. _What was the sole purpose of coming up right behind me and say "I'm here". To spook me? He doesn't seem like the funny type when his damn coloring changes._

Trunks suddenly pushed her out of her thoughts by saying, "This is where we will spar. We will use summons and magic. I want to see you at your full potential."

Pan narrowed her eyes and said, "Sounds good to me. I'll just kick your ass at full potential, Let's see how you like that."

Trunks smirked at her remark and walked away from her. When he was at a comfortable distance he turned around and got into his attack position. He looked into her eyes and then smirked. Suddenly, he charged at her and the symphony of clashes began. 

As Trunks charged toward Pan she began to raise her zanbatou by her head as she raised her knee to be in position to strike. When Trunks was in her range, she plunged forward with a stab like motion to strike her opponent. Trunks jumped out of the way and then kept running at Pan. Pan sneered at him as she raised her sword to block Trunks's attack. They both jumped away from each other as a spark leaps out of a crackling fire. They suddenly flew at each other to attack each other. Pan swung at trunks legs, but was blocked by Trunks with his sword covering his leg and his hand bent backward.

Their clashes were hit with such strength that a slice of air flew out from their blows and scarred the earth. Pan screamed in frustration and struck a blow across Trunks's abdomen. A small line of crimson appeared through the sliced shirt. Trunks leaped backwards and then held his stomach with a small grimace. Thunder rumbled throughout the heaven's as Trunks and Pan looked at each other from two ends of the earth. Rain began to lightly fall from the melancholy sky. Trunks's lavender hair began to stick to his face and he raised his blood stained hand to wipe it away. A streak of crimson appeared on his face and then slowly, the watery red substance began to wash off of his smooth yet rugged face.

"Do you always have to hit me there?" Trunks asked

"Not just there," Pan replied.

Trunks smirked at her, his eyes full of mischief, and pointed at the ground. An ice-blue beam shot out of his finger onto a puddle on the ground before him and then it was ice. Trunks raised his hand upward with his palm facing towards the sky. The ice puddle began to crack and spikes of ice came out of the ground. Pan narrowed her eyes as she began to charge at him. Trunks gripped his sword and struck the spikes with the blade facing toward Pan. There was a hole in the ground where the spikes were born, but the spikes were now hurdling at Pan.

Pan's eyes widened as she realized that the spikes were flying towards her. Her brow furrowed and she held her trusted zanbatou tighter and twirled it in front of her so that there seemed to be a shield of crimson and silver. The ice daggers hit her fake shield and flew in all directions; however, one managed to slip through. Pan held her shoulder as her face was contorted in pain. She quickly grabbed the spike of ice and ripped it out of her shoulder. Pan screamed in pain as spike left her flesh and muscle. She began to breathe hard with her voice making small, rough whimpers.

"That hurt," growled Pan through clenched teeth.

Trunks chuckled, "Didn't see that one coming? You have be prepared for everything, Pan. You can't let your defenses down in front of guardians."

Pan growled at his remark. She raised her sword free hand towards the crimson hole in her shoulder. A soft blue light appeared under her hand. Pan winced as the blue light worked its powers on her wound. She let out a soft grunt as she let her breath go when the light faded. When she removed her hand, new flesh had covered the wound. Trunks's eyes widened in shock.

"I think I am pretty prepared," Pan said with a smirk on her face. The soft pitter-patter of the rain had ceased, and the sun was peeking through its fogged mirror.

"That took quite a lot of energy to do, Pan. I am pretty sure you won't be able to do that again. I didn't think you were so weak to waste your energy on such a wound as that," Trunks said with a sadistic smirk, his dark purple eyes glittering with amusement.

"You're an ass," Pan said through her clenched teeth.

Trunks began to laugh and shook his head, "Do you seriously think you can beat me? You are weak and stupid. I'm beginning to think that you don't want to wish your father back anymore." Pan was about to reply, but held her mouth in shock. Trunks continued when he saw the reaction he wanted, "You are too cocky in battle and waste your energy on wounds like that instead of saving it for later. Are you taking this seriously? I don't think you are ready, Pan. I don't think you want Gohan back. Pity."

Pan clenched her eyes shut as she felt waves of emotion hitting her. Tears began to slide out of the crevices of her eyes. _How dare he say that! He has no idea what it means to lose a father like mine! _Suddenly, the sun was covered by charcoal clouds rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning. When Pan opened her eyes, they were radiating a bright purple light. Strong winds began to sweep the earth and make the trees tremble in fear.

Pan screamed as lightning shot out of the abyss and hit her, enveloping her whole body. Another lightning struck the ground in front of her, behind her, left of her, and right of her. The four strikes of lightning began to rotate around Pan. She started floating into the sky, pulled by an unknown force, still holding her sword. The four strikes of lightning began to rotate at an increasing pace and never ceased to gain more speed than before. The tornado of white light held Pan inside as if she was inside another world. Her body was paralyzed in mid air, but her body began to change. The initial strike of lightning still enveloped her, but began to grow larger and sent waves or pumps of light into her.

Trunks watched in awe as his icy blue eyes reflected the white phenomena happening in front of him. He has never seen the full transformation. _You will be a worthy queen, _Trunks thought with a smirk on his face. He jumped as a lightning bold almost hit him. He looked up to see strands of lightning firming in all direction from the tornado of light.

Her body began to transform from the waves of electricity and power pumping into her. Her silky black hair began to transform into white straight hair, with spiked tips at the end. She opened her mouth as she began to feel the transformations. White light radiated from her throat. Pan's eyes jolted open and her pupils had disappeared and the color had also ceased, leaving only white light shining from her eyes. Her sword began to transform along with Pan. Its normally translucent turquoise matched the color of Pan's hair and eyes. White light radiated from the mystical curved blade. The deep red metal rod stayed the same, but the ancient words engraved into it changed. The engraved words shown white instead of bright green

Pan started screaming in agony. The four strikes of white lightning began to cease rotating slowly until it stopped and vanished. The initial lightning vanished into the sky like a string of light being pulled up from an unknown force. Pan glared at him with her new piercing blue eyes. Trunks smirked, "I may have been wrong about you."

Pan ran her arm across her body in anger and a line of lightning strikes pierced the earth where Trunks once was. As Trunks dodged her lightning attack, he sent a wave of blue light at her glowing form. Pan was sent back into a tree as she met the blast head on. Trunks took this time to quickly transform into his form. Trunks closed his eyes and sucked in oxygen to feed his greedy lungs. Waves of heat seemed to surround his body in a blue hue.

Pan began to get out of the cracked trunk of the maimed tree. As she looked at Trunks she saw him beginning to transform. Pan began to charge at him to attack. Suddenly a burst of wind pushed her back. Small pebbles began to lift off the ground and float in mid-air. Pan began to struggle from the wind and water protecting Trunks. The rocks began to melt and turn into a silver liquid. Pan screamed in rage as she sent a bolt of lightning to attack Trunks's form. Suddenly the silver liquid formed together to provide a strong shield. The rocks seemed to absorb the attack.

Trunks's soft warm lips began to turn cold. The warm rosy color was replaced by a blue cold hue. His short lavender hair began to grow rapidly and transform into long strands of silky silver hair. Suddenly, the silver orbs floating into the air dropped into the ground and the aura of blue heat waves disappeared. Trunks opened his eyes and silver orbs, which reflected a woman bathing in a white light running at him. He held up his newly transformed sword to block her attack. His blade had transformed to look like it had water running though it as if the metal had melted away to reveal its true blood.

Jumped back, kneeling on the ground on one knee and had one hand to support her frame. She looked up and saw Trunks smirk at her, showing her his newly formed fangs. "You seem quite mad, Pan," Trunks said, his voice deeper than before. Pan scowled at him.

"You have no idea," Pan said as she flew at him. Flashes of white and blue radiated throughout the forest. Grunts of weariness and pain began to join the symphony of clashes. Their glowing forms seemed like amorphous figures of light as they moved so rapidly that the human eye could not distinct one from the other.

They both landed away from each other as they finally separated from their array of attacks. Trunks frowned as he knew that it was time to get serious. A small blue light formed in between his hands and then it got consecutively larger. The blue light began swirling clockwise and different shades of blue appeared in the wave of blue light. Trunks screamed and the wave of blue light shot out at Pan. Pan frowned and swung her sword at the blue wave, but the force of the wave sent her sword flying from her hand. The attack hit her full force in the abdomen, but did not penetrate through. Instead, it lingered there and its powerful force sent her flying into another tree. As she made contact with tree, they both were consumed by a fiery blue explosion.

Pan groaned in pain, her stomach was burned from the attack. Her transformation had made her body stronger; however the attack had hurt her enough. Gashes appeared all over her glowing petite figure. She felt for her belt full of small compartments and opened one. She opened it and revealed a small flask with glowing yellow liquid. She took it and swallowed the odd liquid. A line of yellow light surrounded her laying form. Her gashes and burns began to disappear along with the burn on her stomach. _Damn it, those potions are very rare. Ugh, he was right. I wasted my energy. I will not let him defeat me though! Shit, here he comes!_

Trunks began dashing towards Pan with his sword in position to attack. Pan stretched out her arm in the direction of her sword. In a split second, her sword flew from the other end of the battlefield to her hand. She raised the pole end of the sword to block Trunks's blow in time. When she diverted Trunks's hit away from her, she quickly back flipped away. Suddenly, she raised both arms with her palms face the sky and a deep purple, translucent shield surrounded her.

"Come, beast of lightning for I summon thee, Nikornia!" Pan yelled. Lightning came from the sky and struck the sword, feeding it with electricity. Suddenly, the bolt of lightning released its firm grip on the sword and was reeled back into the heavens. Pan's sword radiated a soft white light around its edges. Pan now pointed her sword to her right, her eyes filled with vengeance, and an immense circle-like mirror appeared with ancient symbols on it. The mirror, however, did not look like a human's mirror. It seemed to be made out of a dark metallic liquid that looked as if it was solid. And in this deceiving mirror, each symbol was shown in white light and was trapped in a circle that went around the inner edge of the mirror. A line continued at the base of every symbol until it touched its end, creating a circle of white light within the round mirror. A moon shaped horn was peeking out in the center of all the symbols. Pan smirked.

Suddenly, lightning jolted out of the blade of Pan's sword, leaping onto the slightly hidden horn. As the horn began to gain confidence, Trunks started to get ready. The horn poked out of the mirror and revealed a horse-like head. Then, the horse's body leaped out of the circle as if he were entering another dimension. The circle-like mirror broke as if it were made out of glass. As the particles of the mirror dropped, the solid, sharp objects began to melt into metallic liquid that looked like melted metal. The liquid was sucked away by the earth.

Nikornia reached the ground on his two front hooves and then on his back hooves. Lightning sparks splashed like water as Nikornia landed on the ground. Pan went to the horse and petted it softly. Lightning sparks were spraying over the ground where Nikornia stood.

"Interesting choice, Pan. Indeed I shall win," Trunks said with a cocky smirk on his face. His strange purple hued eyes sparkled with malignance. His eyes wiped away the purple hue as if it were being cleaned off like a foggy mirror. His now blue orbs glowed a bright sky blue with his pupil a piercing black. His slowly put away his precious sword into its sheath on his back and got into his position to summon. He cupped his left hand, which faced his cupped right hand, and yelled, "Come forth thy water god, Leva!" A blue ball formed in between the two cupped hands. Suddenly, a beam of bright blue light came out of the ball into the dark clouds that began forming. Then, it started raining.

The beam vanished as Trunks pulled an arm away from the blue ball and left his right arm holding it. All of a sudden, Trunks threw the ball into the center of the sky with extreme force as if the sphere of light weighed a ton. The blue ball expanded as it traveled in the air until it could fill at least two people in it, and then it halted. A human-like figure vaguely appeared in the ball of blue light. Then, feet with long sharp nails covered in blue and white scales came out of the bottom of the enormous sphere. More of the body began showing; the mid section, a tail, the hands, the crystal-like wings, and then the face. The face looked like a male human's, but instead of skin it was replaced with cobalt blue and pure white fish-scales. His dragon wings flapped as he hovered below the blue sphere or flight.

On its crystal-like wings was neon, sky blue goo. Leva shook his wings to get rid of the goo. The blue goo splattered around the summon on the ground and was erased when it mixed with the water on the muddy ground. He slowly descended down until his feet had contact with the earth, partially submerging in a puddle of water.

"Leva, are you ready to fight?" Trunks asked in a demanding voice. Leva nodded his head gravely.

"Nikornia, you ready?" Pan asked softly. Nikornia neighed in response. Both summons jumped in front of their masters.

Pan stabbed the earth with her long sword. The zanabotou stood vertically, the metal end facing the sky. Pan gripped the tip of the sword and had her legs shoulder width apart. She closed her eyes and bright neon purple outlined her body. Suddenly Nikornia began to glow neon purple as well.

Trunks, however, held his sword in his hands with the blade facing the sky. The blade stood inches away from his nose. Trunks closed his spectre-like eyes and neon ice blue outlined his masculine form. Leva glew the same neon ice blue as well.

The two god-like creatures stood facing each other, waiting. An anxious breeze swept around their graceful forms. The trees shivered in anticipation and all of earth's creatures stood silent, watching. Suddenly, Leva roared a deep sound that made the earth tremble, and flew at Nikornia. The horse-like creature neighed and began galloping at Leva. Leva's razor sharp nails lashed out at Nikornia's head. It ducked and made an attempt to stab its horn into Leva's scale covered abdomen. Leva jumped backwards, his wings carrying him swiftly to a safer distance. He pointed at a puddle under Nikornia's hooves. The water began rising and engulfed Nikornia's body.

Water began engulf Nikornia like a diaphanous creature opening its mouth to feed on it prey. When the water enveloped Nikornia it froze in an instant. Leva saw this opportunity and began running towards the frozen horse. He jumped and kicked through the ice, sending Nikornia flying through the air with ice particles exploding around its body. Nikornia crashed into a tree and broke it in half. Birds went soaring out of the tree as soon as they felt the extreme tremble in the tree. Nikornia slowly stumbled on its hooves. It looked as if it were a foal, learning how to take its very first steps.

Nikornia neighed loudly with courage and Leva scowled. Suddenly Leva leaped into the air and began to fly at Nikornia. Nikornia looked up at the sky and a bolt of lightning struck Leva, sending him crashing into the earth. Bolts of lightning seemed to be thrown out of the sky onto Leva and then a thick, bright bolt struck Leva and five clear spheres with sparks of electricity floated around Leva as the bolt of lightning began to course through his veins.

When the lightning disappeared, a loud roar of rage trembled throughout tBirds began to fly out of the trees in fear. Leva slowly stood up, his body visibly burned. His scales were slightly charred. He stuck out his hand in front of him with his palm flat, facing the sky as if asking for something. An enormous ball of water engulfed Nikornia once again. Leva began to raise his arm slowly, sending Nikornia floating upwards in the air. When Leva's arm was vertically in line with his body, Nikornia was a dot in the slightly gray sky. Leva then threw his arm down as if he were trying to throw something on the ground with as much force as possible.

Nikornia dropped out of the sky and, in an instant, penetrated the earth. Leva walked up the giant hole in the ground and looked down onto Nikornia's helpless body. Water seemed to stick on the horse's hide. Nikornia tried to heal itself by electrocuting himself, but instead repelled it and was hurt because of the mysterious blue goo left on his hide.

Leva knew he had to finish him off. Suddenly, Leva roared and white light appeared in the sky in a form of a giant serpent. "Come! My pet Leviathenian!" roared Leva.

The white light faded from the form and in its place was a giant sea serpent with blue and white scales covering its slithering form. It was about thirty feet in length and ten feet in width. Leviathenian slowly lowered itself to where it was slightly hovering above the hole where Nikornia lay. It opened it sharp, long mouth and a bright light began to form inside. A bright, blue beam shot out of its mouth into the hole. Nikornia neighed in agony as light engulfed it and filled the hole. As the light faded, Leviathenian began to slowly fade back to where it came from.

Nikornia's neighs came to a halt and its broken form turned into metallic silver and began to fade away. Pan suddenly swayed and fell on the ground. She groaned and held herself up to look at Leva. "Guess I have to finish you off, Leva," Pan said in a weak force. Leva smirked and roared. He jumped in the air and flew towards her. Pan got up and sprinted towards his flying form. She jumped up over Leva with her sword held like a spear and jabbed at Leva's wings. The flying dragon-like man crashed into ground. His wings oozed a bright blue liquid that appeared to be his blood.

Pan took this time to finish him off. As she landed, she turned around and ran towards Leva. Leva lifted his hand and send a beam of a bright blue light at Pan. Pan dodged it and struck Leva through the abdomen. Leva fell on the ground with his blood covering the ground. His form began to turn into metallic silver, indicating that he will be leaving this world. As soon as Leva faded away, Trunks opened his eyes and looked at Pan. She was prepared to fight him to win the battle, but Trunks held up his hand and shook his head, "Let's leave it at this. I think you are ready to go on the journey. You did well."

Pan smirked, but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to defeat Trunks. Her eyes were straining to keep open and her muscles were screaming in pain. "Yay," Pan said weakly and began to walk towards the cabin. Tomorrow, they will finally embark on the journey to bring back her father.


End file.
